A Million Reasons Why
by Im-too-outrageous-4-u
Summary: A collection of one shots from Percy and Annabeth's life. Love, hate, and the inbetween this story will have it all.-first chapter not amazing but I caught the hang of it:)
1. Opening

Hi y'all!

Now I have a reputation of starting and not finishing stories but I am determined to finish this because I am going to do the November challenge to write 50,000 words in 31 days...I'm going to do it so enjoy and I have to give credit for the characters Carter, Max, and Sadria to my BFF irishgreekgirl cause she made them up:)

I will have all characters Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, ect. but I will have some OCs

list of OC's are

Katerina(Kat) Brooklyn Jackson-

-girl

-Twin sister to Sadria

-girlfriend to Spencer

-Percy's full sister

-not exactly smart(like Cat from victorious)

-short tan red hair(Looks like Ariana Grande from victorious)

-amazing at doing makeup

-a year younger than Percy and when her and Sadria were born Poseidon took them and they have been raised in the under water palace and Sally never told Percy until they showed up at camp

-she has lots of common sense

-She can't recall anything at school but when she takes test thats the only time she can recall anythings shes learned.

Spencer James Bolt

-son of Zeus

-boy

-Looks like Spencer from good luck charlie

-an "all american" type of boy

-wide receiver for the football team

-also plays basketball and baseball

-smart like an A student

-boyfriend to Kat

-has been living with Zeus for his life

-same age as Percy

-came to camp with Kat and Sadria

-has been dating Kat since he was 15 and she was 14

Sadria Aqua Jackson-

-girl

-girlfriend to Connor Stoll

-Kats twin sister

-red hair average height

-a year younger than Percy and when her and Kat were born Posidon took them and they have been raised in the under water palace and Sally never told Percy until they showed up at camp

-good student

-Percy's full sister

Max Dallas LaRue-

-boy

-Boyfriend to Carter

-son of Ares, but doesn't act like his siblings at all

-most mistake him for a son of apollo

-Clarisse's full brother

-Percy's age

-Clarisse is a year younger than him

-Brown hair (looks like Robbi Amell)

-average student A to B range

-is not royal

-use to leave during the year in Arizona with clarisse and his mom who owns a rib shack

Demitra (dont want to put all of her middle names) Speros

-goes by Carter

-girl

-princess of Greece

-girlfriend to Max

-hates her mother

-lives at camp in the summer and goes to Goode highschool for school

-lives in NYC not in Greece

-black hair with pale skin

-5,9 in height

-one of Annabeth's best friends

-A day younger than Percy so if he would have died Carte would have been the child of the prophecy

-Vegetarian

Any questions about the oc's or The actual characters review or PM me...It'll be a good story promise:P

And some of the one shots will have heros of Olympus and some wont but I will let you know at the beginning of each so you aren't like WHOA WHYS LEO HERE! So yea happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a long two weeks to say the least. I had arrived at Camp on June 1st my first day of freedom or also know as summer. But Annabeth had gone on a school trip around Europe that started on June 1st and went for two weeks. But she would be coming to camp today so my friends and I sat at the top of Half blood hill waiting for her to arrive. I checked my watch 11:55 five minutes I can make it. I was ready to crawl out of my skin when I heard Thalia

"Calm down Barnacle boy she'll be here soon." Thalia said taking momentarily break from her argument with Nico. They so liked each other ever since Thalia quit the Hunters this past winter and came to Goode.

I looked around at all my friends waiting with me. Spencer was sitting with his back to Thalia's tree Kat sitting in his lap facing him and he was playing with her fingers and they were talking probably about Kat's ever growing makeup collection that has taken over the Poseidon bathroom counter.

Thalia and Nico were standing arguing with each other about Zues knows what. Their Matching Glares made me shiver and look away. I was sitting with Max, Carter, Sadria, and Connor. Max had his arm around Carter and her head was resting on his shoulder. The two of them had been dating since last August. Carter showed up at camp right after the Titan war and started dating Max a week later but I could barley stand to be around them the past two weeks. Not because I didn't like them but watching them be lovey to each other it made me miss Annabeth more. And Carter and Max aren't even that lovey in public but that's how badly I missed her.

I checked my watch 12:05.

"She should be here by now." I said

"Calm down Percy she's coming." Sadria said

"You really miss her don't you" Max said

"More than you know"

I looked up at the road and saw a familiar black Range Rover coming up the road and parking at the bottom of the hill.

She emerged from the car her blonde, princess curls free and her grey eyes hidden behind her ray band aviators. Her tan legs were showing from her jean cut-off shorts. She had on the Combat boots I got her for the trip with a white button up. The sun shown off her blond hair and her pink lips formed a smile.

I couldn't help my self I ran down the hill full speed and she dropped her keys and purse to the ground and ran to me. We met at the bottom of the hill and and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed her.

"I missed you" I said to her when we pulled back.

She put her sunglasses on top of her head to reveal her sparkling grey eyes.

"I missed you too." She said as I put her down but we continued to hug.

"Um I know you've missed each other, but um I want to hug one of my best friends." Carter said smirking

Annabeth was then tackled by hugs and then the girls started asking questions so the guys and I went to the car to get her bags.

"Spencer opened the trunk and we each grabbed a bag."

"Woah, Annabeth what did you pack in here bricks" Max asked trying to lift a suitcase out of the car. Annabeth looked over her and Thalia still had theirs arms around each other.

"I have two suitcases of clothes and two of books, duh" then she turned back tot he girls to tell them about her trip.

"Of course how could I be so stupid." Max said sarcastically.

Spencer and I laughed and I grabbed her car keys and purse off the ground.

" I walked up to the girls and handed Annabeth her keys and purse and put my free arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "come on" I whispered in her ear,"lets start the summer"

word count 698


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Guys this is gonna be a two shot like this is the pre-prom stuff like getting ready pictures limos...stuff like that then the next chapter will actually be the prom dance k! No heros of olympus in this one

I looked at myself in the mirror and ran my hand down my blue long dress. Tonight was my junior Prom with Percy, for my sophomore year I went to a boarding school in midtown but decided to join Percy and all my friends at Goode for my junior and senior year. Now Prom was finally here and I was waiting for Percy Sally and Paul to come over to my one bedroom brownstone. My golden hair was curled but my curls looked more controlled than normal. My hair was half up half down with a silver barrette to hold it in place. I was wearing a blue high low strapless dress that had subtle sparkles in the fabric. Percy would love it and it would look great in the pictures. And hen after our pictures our friends would come over and we would take group pictures go out to eat and then to the dance. It would be as they say a night of dreams.

At 6:30 the doorbell rang. I got up and spun one more time in the mirror to make sure I looked okay my makeup was beautifully subtle, all the hairs were in place, not a wrinkle in my dress. I walked to the door and opened it to see Seaweed brain leaning against the doorframe. His black tux was perfect and his bow tie matched my dress. His hair was unruly but some how he made it look so good. His eyes sparkled when they landed on me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Wisegirl" he said hugging me.

"not to bad yourself" I said as Sally, Paul, Kat, Spencer, Sadria,and Connor approached the door. Sally stopped dead in her tracks a few feet in front of the door.

"Oh my," she said, "you look absolutely stunning Annabeth!"

"Thanks Sally" I told her giving her and Paul a hug,"come on inside."

The next thirty minutes consisted of the 8 of us chatting and of course pictures.

Sally I think took enough pictures to fill endless scrap books. She got a really cute picture of me putting the flower thing on Percy's coat and him putting the wrist flower on me.

Percy was starting to get fed up with the pictures so it's a good thing the doorbell rang.

Our friends poured in by the twos. First Max and Carter, then Clarisse and Chris, and Thalia and Nico. We took about a million more photos Before we were released to go into the limo to go to dinner.

"Well this should be fun!" Kat exclaimed while waiving her arms around, but since we were in a limo she hit Carter and Max in the faces.

"Watch it Kat," Carter said rubbing her nose where Kat hit her,"Okay who gave her expresso."

We all got a laugh out of that as we arrived at our restaurant Todezo

.

"Ya! This is my favorite!" Nico exclaimed as he got out of the limo a ran into the resturant shutting the car door in Thalia's face.

"Such a gentleman." Thalia said voice dripping with sarcasm as she opened the door so we could all get out.

I smiled at Annabeth as I grabbed her hand to help her out of the limo.

"Why thank you Mr. Jackson" Annabeth said in a british accent taking my hand

.

"Anytime Miss Chase I said in my british accent kissing her hand.

"Quit rubbing it in y'all" Thalia said entering the restaurant.

The restaurant was an Italian restaurant with white table cloths and Italian themed decor. We all sat at a long table in the back receiving a menu from our Italian waiter.

"Here Senar, here bella." He said handing Annabeth and I menus.

He took our drink orders one by one coming down the table.

"Miss what would you like?" he asked Kat.

"Um i'll have an expresso please." Kat said sweetly.

"NO!" everyone yelled at her.

"Fine," She said, " i'll take a tea.

"Senar what do you want?" he asked me

"Coke please." I told him hearing a few comments and humored snorts coming from Carter and Thalia like 'of course he got that.'

I very maturely stuck my tongue out at them.

"And Bella what would you like?" He asked Annabeth smiling at her

"A tea please." Annabeth said smiling back.

"I'll get those right to you" he said walking away.

"Why'd he call you Bella?" I asked Annabeth confused."That's not your name."

"That's Italian for beauty, Percy." Sadria said.

"I looked at Annabeth who was looking down blushing at her menu.

"Seriously I have to deal with an Italian waiter on Prom night."

"Your not gonna do a thing Percy." Annabeth said to me in a warning tone.

"Fine but if that.." I started

"PERCY." Annabeth exclaimed."Don't Finish that sentence."

The dinner was good...Except the waiter kept flirting with Annabeth which was ticking me off. And of course Carter and Thalia were having a good laugh over my jealousy So I sent them a glare but that just made them laugh harder.

We all loaded back into the limo to go to our prom.

"I don't like that place."I said bitterly.

"Why?"Annnabeth sais with her eyebrows scrunched up,"I really enjoyed my food."

Thalia and Carter were in a laughing fit and Annabeth was looking at them like they had lost their minds.

"I'm Confused what funny?" She asked

"The hot waiter...was..hitting..on you...Percy's...face..." Thalia explained through laughter.

"Oh" Annabeth said realization in her voice.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear her.

"I'm yours forever don't you ever forget that." She said into my ear and grabbing my hand so I could feel the cool metal of the gold infinity promise ring on her finger.

"Forever." I told her kissing her temple

word count 984


	4. Chapter 3

We arrived at Goode to see floods of limos, boys in tuxes, and girls in long flowy dresses. The limo pulled up in front and we each got out in groups of 2s. As Annabeth and I were walking in I caught a glimpse of frizzy red hair. There was Racheal Elizabeth Dare. She had a long green dress on that matched her eyes. When she caught sight of me she waved and walked over.

"Hey Percy!" Racheal exclaimed giving me a bear hug.

"Hey Rach, you ready for prom?"

"Yea it should be fun ya know except I can't bring a date cause ya know the whole oracle thing."

"Or no one likes you" Annabeth said flattly.

You see Racheal was a nice girl but for some reason none of the girls like her. They always make sour faces if we say she's coming over.

Hey Racheal." Max said giving her a hug "How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing well i'll see you guys around K I have to help with the ticket counter." Racheal said smiling and walking away.

"I don't like that one." Thalia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't get this," Spencer said" Why do all you girls hate Racheal.

Some looks passed between the girls and without responding they pulled us into the gym where the dance was being held.

Balloons and streamers covered the ceiling and signs covered the walls with captions like "Dream Night" and "A Night to Remember".

Annabeth grabbed my hand and we went to the dance floor.

It was absolutely perfect, My arms around her waist and hers around my neck with her head rested on my shoulder, I couldn't have been any happier.

We stayed like that for a few songs and then walked over to get something to drink.

"You having fun?" I asked while handing her a drink.

She brought the plastic cup to her face and looked at me "I am" She took a sip, "What about you."

I grabbed a glass and got myself some of the pink punch. "Amazing but only because I'm here with you I told her.

She grinned at me and with her free hand grabbed mine and lead me over to the table where our friends were all sitting.

"What up lovebirds" Nico said leaning on the back two legs of his chair.

"Don't hate cause we have something you want" Annabeth said smirking sitting own next to Carter with me on the other side.

"Really because I don't even like anyone." Nico said back like he had totally shown Annabeth but all that he did was make the table go silent.

"Excuse me." Thalia said getting up with a somber face walking away.

Annabeth got up and walked by Nico whacking him on the back of his head with her handbag and following after Thalia.

"OW!" Nico yelled in her direction rubbing his head. Then Carter got up to follow Annabeth and Thalia also successfully hitting Nico over the head with her handbag two.

"AGAIN OW!" Nico yelled in her direction as she walked off to the bathroom where

Thalia and Annabeth had gone.

"What's their problem?" Nico said leaning back on the back two legs of his chair 's when Clarisse grabbed the back of his chair and tipped him over.

"Okay," Nico said standing up and picking his chair up and sitting back down. " is this all sexual tension you girls are releasing? He earned glares from me, Max, and Chris for that one as Clarisse threw a plastic fork at him.

"Do you seriously not get that she likes you?" Spencer said putting his arm around Kat who was reapplying her red lipstick.

"I mean I would date Carter but.." Nico started.

"NOT WHO WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Max yelled at Nico.

" Oh," Nico said realization hitting his face " I mean Annabeth's a blond bombshell I would totally do..." Nico started again.

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I yelled at Nico my face red with anger.

"Okay so not Annabeth." Nico said rubbing his chin while thinking. "I'm sorry Clarisse but I just don't think this would work out." Clarisse got up and walked away.

"To harsh?" Nico asked us. With that Clarisse returned with a glass of punch and threw it on Nico.

"NOT ME YOU DOOF THALIA! THALIA LIKES YOU!" Clarisse yelled in his face sitting down calmly and then continuing a conversation with Chris.

"Ohhhhhh" Nico said realization in his voice, " Yea I like Thalia."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THAT YOU DIDN"T LIKE ANYONE" We all yelled at him.

"I was playing hard to get but should I just tell her?" Nico asked

"YES!" We all screamed.

"Okay okay" Nico said putting his hands up.

Thalia walked over to the table followed by Carter and Annabeth.

"Hey Thalia can I ask you a question?" Nico said walking up to Thalia.

"Shoot." Thalia said less than enthusiastic.

"Your absolutely beautiful will you be my girlfriend?"

Thalia looked shocked but Annabeth and Carter shot knowing looks to each other with grins on their lips.

"I would love to." Thalia said hugging Nico.

There were lots of awwws and PDA PDA stop it now from our friends. As if on cue Love story by Taylor Swift started to play. All the guys grabbed the hand of their dates and lead them to the dance floor. I lead Annabeth out to the dance floor wrapping my arms around her waist and she did the same to my neck.

"The perfect night." Annabeth said and I gave her a short sweet kiss.

"It is isn't it?" I said looking around at all our happy friends dancing. "but I guess that's they way the cookie crumbles."

AN: HEY Y'ALL okay sorry for the last line "thats the way the cookie crumbles" but its from like on of my fav tumblrs called Demigodanswers ITS FLAWLESSLY AMAZING! So check that out and also check out my BBFs story life as a royal Demigod ITS GETTING INTENSE! but anyway hope you like this chapter and review please:)


	5. Chapter 4

My life sucks. Like actually. Well it just started to suck. You see I proposed to Annabeth last month on August 18 our 9th year anniversary of dating and that definitely didn't suck cause she said yes. I was so excited and now for the past month we have been planning our wedding for June which is 10 months away because its September. Soumds great right, well guess what your wrong because today Annabeth told me some horrible news that would send her around the world for a month and a half.

I had been sitting in my office New York Yankees cap on with my training under armor shirt with athletic shorts. I knew I had always wanted to be an athlete and swimming was my first choice but dad had told me that was cheating. So it was between football and baseball and in college I just turned out to be better at baseball and then the Yankees signed me. Funny how things work out isn't it?

But anyway I was in my office looking at the stats from last game and checking emails in my dark brown mahogany office when she walked in. Annabeth had on a grey pencil skirt with grey pumps a white blouse and a grey Burkin. Her hair was half up half down and her make up was minimal with only lip stick eyeshadow and mascara but it looked so perfect on her. She sighed kicked off her heels dropped her handbag to the ground and walked over sitting sideways across my lap and burying her head into my chest. You see this wasn't unusual for Annabeth I mean she had a high demanding job. She was co partner of Clark&Chase Architecture company. She was obviously Chase and Clark was her partner James clark a nice man in his late forties. At 25 she was the youngest architect in the world to be co head of a multi million dollar company.

But today something seemed off. I didn't know what it was but something about this wasn't usual normally she would sit here for a minute sit up and then we would talk about our day, her at work and me training, but she kept her face buried in my chest refusing to move. When I heard a sniffle that when I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Wise girl" I said lifting her chin so our eyes could meet. "Whats wrong?" I asked my voice full of concern.

Her mascara had come off under her red eyes and tears stained her cheeks.

"Your gonna hate me." She said looking into my eyes.

"I could never, tell me who or what hurt you." I said ready to punch the one who made my beautiful wise girl cry like this.

"Thats it I'm about to hurt you she said" hurt in her voice.

"what do you mean, I asked confused.

"you remember how I told you that James was going to China for a month and a half to meet with international partners and to work on some buildings?" she started.

"Yeah." I said wanting her to continue.

"well...they...need me...to...come to." She said between hiccuped crys.

And that ladies and gentleman is why my life sucks right now.

I woke up the next morning to find Annabeth snuggled close to me our legs tangled together. I looked at the clock which read 7:30 am. I shook her slightly.

"Annabeth...Baby" I said shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal those beautiful stormy eyes.

"Morning" she said and pecked me on the lips.

"You know I love you so much and want to spend the day with you but don't you have an 8 o'clock meeting?" I asked

Her eyes got wide and she flew out of bed running to her closet and Throwing clothes around trying to find a decent outfit. I chuckled and got up out of bed and walked into the closet. She was bent over trying to put her black pumps on. She had a Black pencil skirt with a white shirt with a white and black pattern on it. I came behind her and leaned over to hug her. Her hair was falling out of her messy bun she had thrown her hair into. I started to kiss her neck.

"Percy Stop!" She said squirming to get away while laughing.

I let her go and she ran to the bathroom to put makeup on. I came in a grabbed the lip stick from her hand and held it above his head.

"Give it back it's not funny Percy!" Annabeth said trying to grab the lipstick. He wrapped his arms around her again "your beautiful without makeup" he whispered in her ear.

After about five minutes Annabeth had left the house and he had left to go meet Carter and Thalia at Sarabeths for breakfast.

I had about a fifteen minute car ride from Annabeth and mines brownstone to Sarabeths the restaurant where we were meeting for lunch to think about what I would tell them about Annabeth going to China.

I parked and got out of the car to see Carter and Thalia sitting at a table on the porch.

Carter was in a red sundress with black wedges. Her hair curly and with the black Ray Ban aviators that her and Annabeth had bought. Thalia had blue colored jeans on with a black Green Day T-shirt with Blue Ray Bans on too.

"Hey Perce." Carter said standing up to hug me

"Hey Carter" I said Hugging back" Hi Thalia" I said while hugging her. "Hey kelp-head."

We all sat down and started to chat. Carter told us about Max who was working constantly at his job as an ER doctor. And how she was just waiting for him to pop the question. Thalia was dating Nico and they were doing fine.

"What about you and Annabeth?" Thalia said then taking a bite of her Pancakes.

"Well we kinda have some news.." I started

"OMG SHE'S PREGNANT!" Thalia yelled while Carter chocked on her garden omelet.

"Athena is going to kill you." Carter said when she got her barrings.

"y'all she's not pregnant but she is going to China for a month and a half." I said taking a bite of my french toast.

"WHAT!" They both yelled successfully spitting their breakfast on me.

"Yea she leaves for China for work next week." I said taking a sip of my milk.

"what about the wedding?" Carter asked.

"we'll keep planning it and it will happen in June."

*************************************LINE BREAK************************************************

It was Monday morning about 5 am but New York was still lite up when I came into the living room with the last of Annabeth's bags. She emerged from our room in black leggings a tank top with a long black and tan patterned sweater over the top with tan boots.

"You got the last of my stuff?" she asked looking around taking a count of the bags.

"yup all here." I answered lifting up her bags and taking them down to the car.

All of our fiends were at the airport to send Annabeth off. The girls were all crying when they received hugs from her.

I was the last to hug her before she had to walk through security and I didn't want to let go.

"Percy she said into my ear it's time for me to go." I let her go and gave her a kiss, it was sweet and loving.

She grabbed her tan Burkin off the ground and walked towards the security line.

I watched her hand her Passport to the security officer and walk into the security area. She turned around one last time to meet my eyes. Green and Grey. She blew me a kiss an that's when her beautiful self got mixed in with all the other busy airport goers.

************************************** LINE BREAK**********************************************

Annabeth had been in China for about a week and I was missing her every second of every hour of every day. I was in off season so I had nothing to really distract me from the laughter less mornings or the empty closet or the cold, lonely bed at night.

I was going to meet Thalia and Carter at Sarabeth's this morning like we always do on Monday mornings but I couldn't find any clean shirts. I search all over our brownstone for one but I only found a few which were all dirty. I was already 15 minutes late so I grabbed a semi-clean shirt and went to breakfast.

Of course when I arrived I got crap from Thalia and Carter.

"Where the hell have you been?" Thalia said hugging me followed by Carter.

"I can't find any clean shirts," I told them, "I have no clue where they went.

"Well doesn't that suck." Thalia said as we waited for a waiter.

We all got the usual Me the french toast, Thalia the pancakes and Carter the garden omelet. It made me sad to see Carter's omelet cause I know that that is Annabeth's favorite.

When we finished breakfast we parted ways but everyone was meeting for dinner tonight...but of course everyone but Annabeth.

I got back to the brown stone and opened my computer to see that Annabeth was online.

I clicked video call and waited. After about 4 rings she picked up and she never looked more gorgeous in sweats with her hair in a ponytail.

"Well hey there beautiful." I told her grinning.

She smiled back and we talked for about an hour that's when a small asian women in maids clothes walked in.

"Ma'am would you like these washed?" She asked holding up a fistful of t-shirts to large for Annabeth.

"One sec." she told me standing up.

"Only these 3." She said taking a few from the lady's hand.

That's when I noticed that Jackson was written on the back of her T-shirt and when she turned around it had Goode swimming written on the front. And I recognized the T-shirt in her hand as my 2012 Yankee T-shirt. She sat down in front of the camera.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked

"Yea?" she said smiling at me

"Are those my T-Shirts?"

word count 1,725

AN: Here's another chapter update for the night hope y'all enjoyed it and love my characters well some belong to my BFF irishgreekgirl so go check out her story life as a royal demigod. Promise you'll love it:)


	6. Chapter 5

I fell to the ground sobbing. The world was caving in on me. Each wall was breaking down until it would cover me in rubble. It was over, me and Percy, he hadn't had any explanation he just came into our apartment looking somber. He had told me we couldn't be together that he never wanted to see me again. That he didn't love me. I told him I loved, that I needed him. He wouldn't meet my eyes he just said he was sorry and walked out of the apartment without another word.

I fell to the cold wood floors right there in the entryway with sadness flooding into my system. When the whole situation became real to me that's when I became overwhelmed and started balling.

I laid there for gods know how long when I finally was able to sustain my crying to a slow heartbroken cry.

I walked into the bathroom to be greeted by a red eyed and water streaked cheeks of a broken heart girl.

I turned on the water and it streamed out of the faucet. I cupped my hands below the stream of clear, cold water and lifted it to throw it onto my face. I took a towel from the shower rack and dried off my face. I opened the medicine cabinet next to me and shuffled through multi colored pill bottles looking for the Advil to stop the fas approaching headache. I found the white bottle in the back of the cabinet and opened and poured out the pink spheres. I put one in my mouth and leaned down to fill my mouth with water. The cold water touched my lips and the pink pill slid down my throat. I felt immediate relief. I looked at the pill bottle temping me.

"End it all." I whispered to myself. I hesitated for a second but then gave in to my inner devil.

"No reason to live without him." I told myself swallowing the pills one by one until the bottle lay empty and forgotten on the ground. Nothing happened but then my throat started to get hot. I got a bottle of water from the fridge and started to drink. It didn't help though my throat felt like it was on fire. I grabbed my throat chocking. I walked into the bedroom Percy and I share...well did and was I was coughing and chocking. My chest felt like it would explode for the pressure it was under. I leaned over putting on the bed trying to gain balance and some eye sight. I was sobbing again and I hit the floor with a loud thud. I was laying on my side sobbing until darkness over took me and the pain subsided.

Thalia's POV

It was a breezy day in New York. I was walking with Nico to the Todd English Food Hall for lunch when I saw a man with familiar black hair and tan skin. His eyes would have been familiar too if they wouldn't have been red and puffy and had tears stained on his tan cheeks.

"Hey Perce what's wrong" I asked generally concerned because I have never seen him like this.

Percy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Athena Made me break up with Annabeth." He said fresh tears threatening to fall from his sea green eyes.

"Why?" Nico said with concern in his voice.

"That's it I don't know." He said frustration evident in his voice.

Just then a puff of smoke appeared and we all heard look away.

I shut my eyes to avoid being burnt to a crisp. In front of me stood Athena and Aphrodite. Aphrodite looked like she was buzzing with caffeine.

"Congrats you've passed!" Aphrodite squealed throwing her arms around Percy in a hug.

"Passed what?" Percy said with scrunched eyebrows.

"The LOOOOOVVVEE test silly." Aphrodite siad like it was the most ovious thing ever.

"And that is?" Percy said waiting for her to continue.

"You respected me enough to listen to what I told you when I told you to dump my daughter, I now Approve of your relationship." Athena explained.

"Wait really?" Percy said excitement in his voice.

"GO GET HER!" Aphrodite yelled as the three of us walked away.

**************************************LINE BREAK***********************************************

We arrived at the apartment within 10 minutes and walked through the front door. It was eerily silent. Percy got a confused look on his face. "Annabeth." He yelled out. No response came.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom." Percy said confident as we walked into the bathroom to find it empty.

"What's this?" Nico said lifting up a bottle of Advil on the ground in the corner. He tipped it over and nothing came out the open top. "Empty"

"There's no way," Percy said taking the bottle from Nico and looking inside and shaking it."I just bought this last week. That's when I saw a hand. out of the corner of my eye through the door way into Percy and Annabeth's bedroom. I walk towards the door slowly taking Agis our with a small dagger I keep with me for emergencies. I gave Nico and Percy the be quite look and trying to form a plan of attack on the monster with eye contact. I pushed open the door with my shield and dagger at a ready to find a blond curly haired women lay sprawled on the floor. Tears had stained her cheeks and one arm was above her head the other grasping her neck. I fell to the ground on my knees and the empty pill bottle made sense. Annabeth had overdosed on Advil after Percy left.

That's when I saw Percy's face and I had never felt more horrible in my entire life my best friend had been taken from me and Percy's soulmate. He ran to her in on swift motion cradling her cold self tears openly flowing from his eyes falling onto her pale face.

"Someone call for help!" Percy said not taking his eyes off her. Nico and I didn't move from sadness and sock. "I said someone call for HELP!" HE said with more force. Nico took his iPhone out of his pocket and called 911.

Percy's POV

3 hours. That's how long I have been sitting in this chair waiting for news that she was okay. That she would walk out of here with me with a smile on her face.

All our friends showed up along with their encouraging words. Carter started Heartbrokenly sobbing about 30 minutes ago but Max got her out of here because I couldn't take hearing that. Thalia had to be taken some where else because she was starting to have anxiety and panic attacks. So basically it was hell.

Another 2 hours passed my friends spread out among the waiting room waiting for any new carter had come back about 15 minutes ago after she could get herself under control but Thalia was still MIA. No matter what my friends said to me I didn't respond I couldn't not without her.

She was my Wisegirl. My dictionary. My eye roller. My chaperone. My snuggle buddy. My Disney movie partner. My ray sunshine on rainy days. The most beautiful women ever. She was my best friend. My soulmate. She was my everything.

It felt like an eternity before the doctor came out. "Annabeth Chase's family." The doctor called out. About everyone in the waiting room stood.

"Okay is family here?" he asked trying to narrow down the people.

"There's no family here they are in California but I'm her boyfriend." I told the doctor just wanting news.

"Do you want to see her?" The doctor asked me with a smile.

I let out I breath I didn't know I was holding. "yes please." I said following the doctor back. My friends stayed out in the lobby knowing that they would get their turn.

I followed the doctor down a labyrinth of white, plain hallways till we came across a room with Chase, Annabeth written on the whiteboard on the door. I walked in to see my beautiful angle sitting there in the white hospital gown but never the less looking stunning. I ran to her hugging her. She stiffened from my hug. I pulled back.

"I thought you and me were done." She said skeptical.

"I could never leave you." I leaned over and kissed her and she returned gratefully.

I told her everything that happened with Athena and Aphrodite and she understood she was just happy to have me and I was happy to see her again. My sweet Wisegirl was okay and that's all that mattered.

Word count 1,448

Well where did that come from...I promise I haven't tried suicide and i'm not planning it anytime soon. And with the scene with Annabeth after she took the pills like dyeing again i've never tried suicide so I have no idea if that's accurate on what happens but I just guessed. Also check out my BFFs story Life as a royal Demigod by irshgreekgirl! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

I picked up pace to get up to a sprint. I ran along the green grass of central park emineme blaring through my headphones that were connected t my iphone which was strapped to my upper arm. My blond ponytail bounced with every step some pieces stuck with sweat to my back but the crisp October air kept my body at a bearable temperature. I slowed down to a walk and put my hands on my hips panting catching my breath and walking down the street back to mine, Carter, and Thalia's brownstone.

It was early Saturday morning Midtown was alive with noise but up on the west side I only passed a few early morning joggers. The die young by Kesha played on my iPhone and I sang along. I came the big black door of the brownstone that Carter Thalia and I shared.

"Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young." I sang locking the front door and walking into the kitchen and grabbing a BLK water and a grapefruit out of the fridge. I balanced both on my arm grabbing a knife out of the drawer and setting on the counter cutting it in half. I shuffled the songs and The A Team by Ed Sherian.

"White lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes." I sang walking into the living room to watch the morning news before Thalia and Carter woke up and Thalia would start to watch her reruns of the real world St. Thomas.

"It's too cold out side for angles to fly." I sang flipping the light switch on.

As soon as the lights went on people jumped out from behind pieces of furnitures yelling surprise and happy birthday. To say I was a little startled would be an understatement. I sort of threw the grapefruit and my BLK Everywhere and threw the knife and it impaled into the wall next to Spencer's face.

"Holy shit Annabeth!" Spencer said coming up looking at the knife now a good 3 inches in the wall.

"Sorry."

Percy came over and hugged me. "Happy Birthday Wisegirl!" Percy said hugging me around the waist me putting my arms around his neck barring my face into his neck.

"Okay now break this up and put on clothes Annabeth cause your gonna have an amazing 18 birthday." Thalia told me.

I looked down at my lime green sports bra with my light watermelon pink Nike Pros and blushing a tad. I walked up stairs and took a quick shower and put on jeans tan boots a navy blue and white stripped long sleeve shirt with a white North Face outer vest.

I let my hair fall over my shoulders and I put on my normal make up, lip gloss, tan eyeshadow, and mascara.

I walked down the stairs to find everyone sitting on the sofa and surrounding chairs.

"LET'S GO!" Kat said taking off for the door.

"She's a little excited." Percy said opening the door for me like a gentleman.

We all loaded into my Range rover and Spencer's BMW. I got into the passenger side and Percy the drivers side as Max Carter Thalia and Nico crawled into the back.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed endless skyscrapers.

"Not telling." Percy said smirking.

"Are you serious?" I said to everyone in the car.

"It's only a short drive hang in there Princess." Nico told me.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms. " And don't call me that." I said turning back to Nico.

He just chuckled and I turned back to the window to continue looking at the passing buildings.

******************************************LINE BREAK*******************************************

We arrived at in an empty parking lot with a sign alive with neon color that read 10 pins Bowling alley.

"Are you serious?" I asked as we excited the car.

"Dead Serious." Carter said.

"We don't take Bowling as a joke." Max said holding the door open.

We each got a pair of shoes and picked from a rack of bowling balls and went to our two lanes. Percy, Max, Carter, Nico, Thalia, and I all in one lane and Kat, Spencer, Sadria, Connor, Travis, and Katie in another.

"I CALL BEING THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD!" Percy yelled.

"That's cocky." Carter said.

"And it wont fit in the box." Kat filled in.

When everyone finally settled on their name we started the game and lets just say that Max can't bowl. He threw the ball so that was a start...to bad it was in the wrong direction.

"Do they teach ya nothing down in the desert?" Percy yelled to Max after he threw another gutter ball.

"Well having the Curse of Achilles might help you." Max pointed out and he was right Percy was in first followed by me Carter Thalia Nico And then Max struggling far behind.

"Percy walked over to the controls and hit bumpers and the grey rails popped up on the sides. Max went again...and threw the ball over the bumper and into the gutter.

"Now that takes skill." Percy informed us.

"Slow clap for Max." Thalia said and we all slowed clapped for Max as he walked back.

At the end I won the game and Spencer won theirs. We loaded back into the cars except Percy and I were the only ones who got into my Range Rover, "Where's everyone going?" I asked

"Just you and me going to lunch."

We drove for about 15 minutes until we got to a cute little french cafe and went inside. We held hands across the table and talked and ate fabulous food. It was honestly perfect. After we went to central park to stroll around. We walked in the crisp October air encased in each others arms talking about anything and everything.

We got back into the Range Rover and drove back to my Brownstone. Percy dropped me off and told me to go inside. When I walked in I found all the girls there with a beautiful blue dress and they did my hair and makeup. I put a pair of black pumps on and grabbed a black clutch. The boys came and picked us up and took us to to the palm for dinner. We got a large round table and we all ordered. We ate and had so much fun. When dessert was served Percy stood up holding up his coke.

"Happy Birthday Wisegirl I and everyone else love you so much." He toasted and leaned down to kiss me.

A few more of my friends gave toast that warmed my heart so I decided to thank everyone.

"Y'all Are the most amazing friends and boyfriend I could ever ask for this senior year is gonna be great." I said raising my ice tea and everyone did the same.

AN: Hope y'all like the chapter and please review y'all, it would make my night:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all heres my new chapter and I don't have my laptop with me so I wrote this on my iphone so grammar is poor and the font is awkward but oh well. Also this isn't going to be a multi shot but like the next few chapters are going to follow Annabeth and Percy through pregnancy. kk.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson... Annabeth does:)**

**I walked back and forth from the kitchen to the en suit bath looking at my iPhone clock tick away 1:45 1:44 1:43 the three minutes seemed to pass so slowly. I got back into the bathroom and took a glance at the white stick in the sink begging it to read positive this time. Percy and I had been trying to get pregnant for the past 4 months with no luck but today was going to be my day. Percy was at practice and I got home early. **

**54 53 52**

**"come on!" I yelled at my phone. **

**"Annabeth?" I heard Percy call from the front entry.**

**"shit!" I said throwing the stick into the shower and walked down stairs.**

**"Hey hun how was training?" I said coolly trying not to think about that the three minutes were up and whether Percy and I would be parents or not was sitting up stairs in the shower. **

**He dropped his sports bag to the ground and walked over to kiss me on the cheek.**

**"good doll." he told me walking towards the kitchen."I'm going to make us a celebratory dinner." **

**"and what are we celebrating Mr. Jackson?" I asked leaning on the island. **

**He pulled a pan out of the cabinet and started adding ingredients. "Well Mrs. Jackson I'm celebrating you and me and that we've been together for almost 3 years." **

**"Next week," I filled in smiling, " you remembered." **

**" How could I forget the happiest day of my life." Percy said handing me a glass of wine. **

**"I love you." I told him leaning across the island kissing him. He smiled against my lips. **

**"Not as much as I love you." he put his forehead to mine smiling. **

**We sat at the island and ate an amazing vegetable pasta that Percy made. When we finished Percy said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep so I said I would clean up. When Percy disappeared into our bedroom I threw everything into the sink and ran to the bathroom and threw open the shower door to find the white stick laying on the ground. I picked it up with great caution. I just about cried when I read the results.**

**I ran into the bedroom and threw on the lights. Percy was laying on the left side of the bed on his stomach with his head turned to the side. His eyes were closed asleep. He looked so content but I didn't even care I jumped onto him. **

**"Wake up Percy!" I yelled shaking him, "wake up!" **

**He turned over so I was straddling his waist. He looked at me with a worried look on his face. **

**"What's wrong Wisegirl?" Percy said rubbing his eye with a hand and putting his other on my lower back stroking it lightly. **

**I leaned down and kissed him sweetly. **

**"Were going to be parents." I told him leaning my forehead against his. **

**The looked that passed his face was pure joy. He places his hands on my stomach looking amazed. **

**"your going to be a mom" he said still in shock.**

**"and you a dad." I said taking his hands. **

**" What if she doesn't like us?" he asked suddenly worried. **

**"We are going to be amazing parents." I told him sure of it.**

**"and who said it is going to be a girl?" **


	9. Chapter 9

I squirmed in my seat waiting anxiously I asked the girls to meet me at the Palm court for breakfast. I played with my wedding band on my finger thinking about how Percy and I were going to be a family. How many Kids did I want? I had always though none maybe 1 but Percy always talked about filling up a house with kids. I guess I would just have to wait and see how being a mother affects me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a set of arms wrapped around me from behind and another set covering my eyes.

"Guess who." A voice commanded in my ear.

"Let me guess." I said pretending to wonder who. "Is it Thalia and possibly Carter.

"Aww how'd ya guess?" Carter asked taking a seat and Thalia did the same.

"She's a master at that game." Thalia said taking a sip from her water sitting on the table.

"Or I asked y'all to meet me here for brunch." I told them scanning the menu.

"Whatever," Thalia said picking up a menu too. "Who else is coming?"

"Well Kat, Sadria, and Clarisse."

And as if on cue the red headed twins walked in accompanied by the daughter of Ares.

"Hi guys!" Sadria said giving me then everyone else a hug.

"I"M HERE!" Kat yelled. I smiled at the hyper daughter of Poseidon.

"What up?" Clarisse said sitting down.

"This is gonna be so fun." Kat exclaimed." where's the expresso?"

"NO!" we all yelled at her earning stares from nearby tables.

"Morning Ladies." A young women in her early twenties came up to us. "What would you like to drink?"

" I say mimossases for the table." Carter told us.

My face slackened.

"I'll bring those right out." The waitress told us.

"I'll actually have water please." In informed the waitress.

"What scared of a little orange juice and Champaign?" Thalia asked.

"No, I just don't want to drink in the morning today." I said cover coolly.

I got weird glances from everyone but they continued on. Kat, Sadria and I ordered the french toast, Thalia and Clarisse got waffles, and Crater got the European breakfast...weird Europeans who want to eat cheese and fruit for breakfast.

I ordered a classic cheese cake for the table but I had a surprise with it.

"Here you are ladies." Our waitress said putting the cake on the table and the smiling at me.

Everyones mouth dropped. Across the top of the cake in fruit "I'm Pregnant" was spelled out.

All of the sudden I was attacked with hugs.

Congratulations and OMG I'm going to be aunt's flew around in the air.

When everyone was done hugging it out we cut the cake and ate it.

We had almost finished our pieces when Carter asked, "Why did I get cheese and fruit for breakfast if we were going to get cheesecake with fruit on top?

Word count 490

Hey y'all I'm gong to keep going with this baby theme for the next few chapters, so hope you enjoy:) And Please review y'all:)


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on the couch in the living room drawing circles on my bulging belly. I was 9 months pregnant and couldn't wait to be done with this pregnancy. It was fun at first the support, love, and gift were fun and I had that glow that everyone seems to desperately want but now...The baby was sitting on my bladder.

I was waiting for Percy to get home from watching "Sunday football with the guys. I was due any day and we still hadn't decided on a name. It was a little extra hard because we didn't want to know the sex of the baby so we had to think up both boy and girl's names.

I heard the front door click open and Percy walked into the living room. He walked over and kissed my belly. "Hello baby." and then he kissed me. "Hi babe."

"How was the game?"

"Good, giants won." He told me sliding next to me on the sofa and holding me in his arms.

"Well thats good." I told him putting his hand on my belly. "How were the guys?"

"They were fine at the bar but Max bet Nico 200 bucks that the giants would lose sooo." He started.

"Carter is going to kick his ass." I said with a smile.

"Basically." Percy said with a smile.

He started to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Don't even try that the baby is due in a few days and we still don't have a name."

He sighed. "Fine."

"So for a girl I was thinking Brooklyn." I told him.

"That's Kat's middle name and I don't want that name to curse her." Percy said with a smile.

"What about Natalia?" Percy said.

I thought for a moment."it's a pretty name but to long."

"What about Bella?" I asked

"I never did like Twilight but we should combined our mom's names." Percy said.

"Athally?" I questioned, "That's stupid."

"What about Sathena?"

"I hope your kidding."

"Lets come back to the girl's name" Percy suggested.

"Good idea, What about Sam." I asked

"Not feeling it," Percy said, "what about John?"

"To typical."

"Edward?"

"What is it with you and Twilight?" Percy asked.

"Brady?" I asked

"No I don't," Percy started." Actually I like that name."

"Okay so we got Brady, but Brady what?"

"What about Mako, like the shark?"

"Brady Mako Jackson, Unique." I said with a smile.

"We'll figure out the girls name tomorrow I want to go to bed." Percy said picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bedroom.

***********************************LINE BREAK**************************************************

Later that night...

I woke up in the middle of the night from a violent kick.

"Percy?" I said shaking him.

"Hmmmm." he said still asleep.

"I think my water broke."

I have never seen Percy move so quickly. In one motion her was up and on my side of the bed to help me up. About and hour later we were in the car going to the hospital. We checked in and they put me in a room, Percy called all our friends and his parents and they all started to show up. Most of them looked like hot messes considering it was 4:15 in the morning but I still love them cause they came. And now was the waiting.

*************************************************LINE BREAK************************************

Percy's POV

It was 8:30 in the morning and we had been at the hospital since 3:45 so I decided to go take a walk outside but I made sure to have my phone on me in case something happened.

I walked around on the sidewalk in front of the hospital kicking lone stones aimlessly on the pavement. I saw a couple leave the Hospital doors and I couldn't help but notice that she was starting to show. I smiled as I saw them get into their car and remembering when that was me and Annabeth. I was so scared them and hell i'm scared now but now I feel like me and Annabeth can handle it. I was about to kick another stone when a nurse walked outside.

"Mr. Jackson, She's almost ready." She informed me.

After about another hour of screaming, encouraging words, and lots of cussing Brady Mako Jackson was born. He looked just like me. He had Black hair with Sea green eyes. But he had his moms nose and mouth and for the sake of him I also hope he got her brain cause mine wouldn't do him much good.

I got to pick up my son and his beautiful green eyes shown into mine. "Hi buddy i'm your dad." I told him tears brimming my eyes.

Nothing in the world could have compared to this moment.

Hey Y'all hope you enjoyed:) Please review! pretty please:)


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I stood at Annabeth's and mine door way shaking as I opened the door. The item in my hand behind my Back suddenly grew cold when I saw her. She was in Harvard Sweatpants and my Goode swim T-shirt. She was flipping through an architecture magazine with the radio on in the background. I walked over to her.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?"

A confused look crossed her face but she agreed and we walked into the kitchen.

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to get mad."

Confusion crossed her face. "What did you do?" She asked concerned.

"It's not what I did, It's what I was forced to do."

"I don't understand."

I sighed. "You know how the Gods called me up to olympus today.." I started

"Yeah." She said ushering me to continue.

"Well When I got there they were all sitting there on their thrones and they told me.." I chocked on my words.

"They said I had to become Immortal."

Annabeth's face showed no emotion and then anger hurt despair crossed her face.

"So you will never age but me.." She said tears brimming her eyes.

"That's the catch." I pulled out the vial from behind my back that contained the pink liquid.

"I would never normally ask you to do this but the Gods said I at least had to give you a choice and I mean I'll still love you." Before I could finish she snatched the bottle rom my hands and drank it all.

I stood there stunned.

"I'm not letting you get away so easily." She told me with a smile. But now well be eternally 24 how are we every going to explain that?"

Hey everyone Yes I am still doing this baby thing where I'm introducing the kids so I can write other chapters with them. But I have always liked the idea of Percy and Annabeth being immortal sooo This happens about a year before she finds out she's pregnant with Brady. KK. And also this immortality thing will be present in every chapter where they are supposed to be over 24 (so any family chapters) unless I say otherwise.

please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I lay in the little blue bed cradling Brady. His Black hair was a mess but his green eyes were glued on the story book in front of him. He was dressed in his blue sports pjs and I was reading him a book about the little engine who could. Brady would get impatient and would flip the page before I could finish reading it to him.

"No no no, honey I have to finish the page before you flip them." told my son while pinching his nose making him giggle.

"I like the pictures mommy." He told me with those green orbs staring into my heart.

He got to me. "Okay we'll just look at the rest of the pictures then." I told him giving in.

"YEAH!" He said then started flipping the pages looking at the colored train make its stops.

"Moma moma!" Remi Yelled running into Brady's room. He blond curls flapped against her head and she tried to jump onto the bed but only getting half way up. I grabbed under her arms and out her on my lap. "Yes sweetie?" I asked with a smile straightening out her pink and orange stripped Pjs.

"Ywou didn't tell me it was stwory twime Moma."

"Honey I told you to sit on your bed and Daddy would tell you a princess story." Percy said emerging into the room holding Kylie.

The three month old was wrapped in a white blanket. All I could see were her black curls sticking out and her gray eyes were closed shut asleep.

"You already got Liam to sleep?" I asked Percy.

"Yup, who knew twins would be difficult?" Percy said with a smile

*********************************************LINE BREAK****************************************

I Laid there till Brady fell asleep. I pulled the blanket up to his chin turned on the night light and shut the lights off. I peeked into Remi's room to find the lights off and her sound asleep in her bed. I walked over and kissed her forehead. I then stopped in the twin's room. Both Kylie and Liam were fast asleep in their cribs I walked over and kissed Kylie then walked over to Liam's crib. His straight blond hair was a mess but I knew his green eyes would shine below his eyelids.

I closed their door and walked into the living room to find Percy sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and laid right on top of him sighing. We sat there for a while like this. My face in the crook of his neck and him switching between stroking my back and playing with my curls.

I sat up so I was straddling Percy and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"I love you Wisegirl."

"I love you too Seaweed brain."

He leaned up and kissed me again but this time with more passion and lust. He played at the seam of my shirt and lifted it above my head and threw it somewhere. I did the same to Percy and He was now starting to bring down the waist of my sweat pants.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Percy and I stopped and looked up. Remi stood in the hallway entrance with her gray blanket dragging on the floor behind her.

"What are you doing?"

word count 544

Hey y'all so I decided to do these few baby/family chapters cause A. I'm planning on doing a thanksgiving chapter and B. I want them to be introduced so that I can make other chapters in the future about them.


	13. Chapter 13

I reached out my arm to catch Remi's before I could loose sight of her. We were in a crowd of people. I had Liam resting on my hip with my arm wrapped around his waist. My over hand was holding Remi's. Percy had though it would be a brilliant idea to bring a 5 year old a four year old and two 3 year olds to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Apparently Sally had taken him every since he could walk and he wanted to carry out that tradition. Well Sally only had to watch one kid we had four. Percy was somewhere in the crowd with Kylie and Brady no doubt at the front of the crowd. All of our friends had decided to bring their kids to the parade to and we were going to meet them on 6th and 44th.

"Mommy I see them." Remi told me letting go of my hand and running into the crowd of people.

"Remi!" I yelled chasing after her.

I caught up the her when we had already found our friends.

"Don't you dare run away like that again." I told her.

"Come on Annabeth have some fun and enjoy the parade." Percy told me. He must had found the group a while ago cause her was at the front surprise surprise.

I huffed and readjusted Liam on my hip.

The paraded was fun all the kids got candy from different floats. Brady went nuts when the spiderman balloon went by.

"Heros are so cool!" Brady yelled as the superhero passed. Percy and I just smiled at each other if only he knew he was the son of two heros.

Dallas almost ran out into the street but Max chased out after her and apologized to the marching band that had to maneuver around him and Dallas. Carter just sat on the side laughing.

The parade came to an end and everyone got into their cars. Sally had invited everyone over for thanksgiving meal. My family loaded into the car.

Percy and I started strapping seat belts on carseats then he got into the drivers seat and me the passenger.

"Mommy where are we going?" Brady asked.

"Were going to Grandma's honey." I told him.

"Are we going to have blue food again!" Brady asked excited.

"Of course." Percy said speeding up to reach the light.

"The kids are in the car." I warned him and he slowed the speed.

"Mommy why do you tell Daddy to slow down when were in the car?" Remi asked.

Percy and I glanced at each other. We weren't going to tell our kids that were immortal. Everyone tells us that someday their going to figure out when we don't age and they do but we'll figure that out when we get there.

"Cause baby," I started as I turned to face them, "we love you guys and y'all are way to precious to ever lose." I told them with a smile.

"Okay we love you and daddy too." Remi said and I saw Percy smile out of the corner of my eye.

We pulled up to Sally's and we were the first car. We unbuckled everyone and they all ran up to the door. Percy had to lift Remi so she could reach the door bell. Sally opened the door. She had aged so gracefully. She had grey hair starting in her dark chocolate brown hair with crows feet around her eyes. She was wearing and apron and had a dishcloth in her hand.

"NANA." The kids yelled as they hugged her.

"Hi babies how are you?" She asked them.

"Good."

"Hey mom." Percy said hugging her.

"Oh my little boy all grown up." She said hugging him back.

"Hi Sally." I said with a smile giving her a hug.

"Oh hi darling. She said smiling too.

******************************************LINE BREAK*******************************************

Everyone one else came and we all sat down at the table to eat.

Sally stood up. "Before we start were going to go around the table and say what we are thankful for."

"I'll go first," she said, "IM thankful that I get to sped thanksgiving with my wonderful husband and my children their spouses and friends and of course my grandchildren."

We all went around the table till it got to Percy.

"I am forever thankful that I met you Annabeth cause you are the only one for me. You are an amazing wife and and even better mother to our kids. I'll love you forever."

He leaned down and kissed me. HE got a few awws and a few "well forever for them isn't a problem."

I leaned into his ear. "You will never love yourself half as much as I love you." I told him giving him another kiss.

Word count 799

Hey y'all hope you enjoyed. I don't have time to read this over so sorry for errors. but PROMO PROMO READ MY BFFS STORY LIFE AS A ROYAL DEMIGOD U WILL EXPLODE YOUR KIDNEY YOU WILL LOVE IT SO MUCH! promo done.. but please review my story. It would make my day:)


	14. Chapter 14

AN PLEASE READ:)

hey y'all! So I Know I haven't updated in a while but I have some stuff going on right now that is a little preoccupying and i have Exams coming up:( But do not fear I am not abandoning this story. I have just been grounded form hanging out with friends until january first...so like a month which seems unfair to me but whatever. But whats good about that for y'all is that ill have more time to write! but ideas would be greatly appreciated! I'll try to have a new chapter up tonight but defs by tomorrow


	15. Chapter 15

I woke with a start. I was shaking fiercely and sticky tears stained my cheeks. The vivid nightmares had plagued my dreams like they did every night but tonight was different. It felt so...real. I could see everything in 3D. I could smell, taste, touch, and worst of all hear.

The dream had taken place during the Giant war final battle but in my dream it had a very different outcome.

_My friends were falling victim to monsters that surrounded us. I watched helpless as each of them adventually lost their strength and was over powered. The worst part I couldn't move. They each called out my name but I couldn't move a single muscle. My mouth felt like it had been glued together by gorilla glue. Everyone was gone except for Percy. He was fighting for his life desperately calling for me trying to keep up with the monsters. Now Percy was a great swordsman but with the number of monsters and lack of the Achilles cures he was wearing down slowly. One of the monsters got a fatal slash at his back and he fell to the ground. Only then was I able to move oh and I did. In a second I was off. I was running full speed to him. I collapsed next to him taking his hand into mine and feeling for a pulse. _

"_Percy! your going to be okay!" I told him frantically. "stay with me!" "Look into my eyes! Come on!"_

_He pulled his hands out of mine and cupped my face. The blood rubbed onto my face but I could care less at the moment. "I love you more then you could every know, "He said looking deep into my eyes. "Your the best thing that ever happened to me."_

"_Don't you dare say that Perseus Jackson." I told him putting my jacket to his wound to stop the bleeding. "Your gonna be fine." _

"_I Love you Wisegirl." And with that his eyes closed and he laid down to his back. _

_I fell straight down onto him. My head resting on his chest that no longer rose and fell with air and cried. _

I looked around the Athena cabin. Apparently my dream hadn't woken anyone. I looked around to see all of my 5 siblings asleep in their beds. I got up out of bed and started making my way for the door to my cabin. The beds were in order by age and since I was the the third oldest, after my brothers James and Malcom, my bed was on the back wall. I maneuvered through the cabin being careful not to wake anyone. I passed by My two younger sisters and my younger brother by a year, 2 years and 3 years, Amber,Ashley and Cole who looked very content while asleep. I was going to grab for my knife but instead knocked over a few files and a pencil holder to the ground along with my knife. Amber stirred in her sleep and I decided to leave them their till I came back. I opened the Cabin door slowly and walked out to feel the cold breeze from the sound cut at my upper body. I shouldn't have gone to sleep in a red cami I thought. My legs were warm though encased in a Goode swimming sweat pant that Percy got me. They were Black with Black with Goode Swimming Jackson in red going down the leg. They were my favorite out of all my sweat pants.

I ignored the cold biting at my arms and walked to cabin 3. I just need to make sure he was okay. I came up to the door after sneaking behind from cabin to cabin making sure to stay out of harpie vision. I lifted my fisted hand and knocked lightly on the door waiting for a response.

Percy's POV

I woke up with a start. My nightmare had seemed so real so vivid. It was the final battle in the Giant war but a very different outcome was unfolding in front of me. \

_All of my friends were dying. One by one being picked off by monsters until only Annabeth remained and she was fighting for her life. But a monster got a fatal blow to her and she fell to the ground. Through out this nightmare I hadn't been able to move or make noise but the second Annabeth hit the ground it felt like a force field had been dropped and I ran to her side. I cradled her in my arms desperately trying to stop the bleeding._

"_Percy," She chocked out. "It's no use." She told me color escaping her eyes with every second that passed._

"_I have never loved anyone the way I love you." She told me_

"_No stop." I said in a stern tone but failed when my voice cracked."Your going to be fine." I said a tear escaping my eye._

_She leaned up and kissed my lips slowly and softly. She pulled away slowly leaning down and her eyes closing. Finally when she went limp her eyes shut. I leaned over her and started to sob. _

That's when I woke with a start aware of the faint knocking on the door. I got up and walked cautiously to the door. I glanced at my clock as I walked to the door 2:36 AM Who was at my door?

I threw open the door feeling the cold wind bite at my bare chest. My eyes finally adjusted to bring Annabeth into sight. She had on the black Goodie swimming sweatpants I got her with a red cami. Her hair was up in a high bun and tears streaked her face. Her arms were crossed and she was shaking and I wasn't sure it it was the brutal wind, the thin that had caused her to be upset, or a mix of both.

I opened my arms to her and she gratefully accepted them. I brought her into the cabin shutting the door and leading her over to my bed. I sat down on the bed with her on my lap. She sobbed for a few minutes into my shoulder before telling me about her nightmare. Ours were so similar it was scary. I told her about mine too and her face showed her concern.

"What if this is a sign Percy!?" She told me now worried.

"The giant war is in the past done everyone is safe now including you, Okay?" I assured her.

"I guess but I worries me," She started but I shut her up with a kiss.

"Were fine but you need sleep, Okay?" I told her looking at her eyes that almost begged for sleep.

"Okay I suppose." She said getting up starting for the door.

"I ment in here." I told her with a smile grabbing her around the waist.

She smiled and nodded climbing into my bed. I had a large king bed which was perk of being the only camper in your cabin you got to use as much space as you wanted.

Our bodies molded together like a puzzle. We faced each other my chest against hers with my arms my arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands lay rested on my chest and our legs tangled in each others. I waited for her breathing to even out telling me she was asleep before I let sleep consume me also.

Malcom's POV

Light shown through the windows of the Athena cabin warming my face. I groggily sat up and looked at the clock. 8:10 it read, most campers either would be up getting ready or just waking up. I looked around the cabin. All of my siblings were up either reading books, working on laptops, or in the case of my younger sister Amber, Apply a shimmery grey nail polish to her toes. I looked around again. _Where's Annabeth?_ I thought looking to her bed.

I walked over to see if maybe she was still asleep maybe just hidden under her duvet but when I pulled the covers back an empty bed lay there. The covers were kicked around and the pillows lay on the ground.

Panic rose in my chest. Had some one taken her. I looked around the room again to see that the pencil holder along with some files were laying on the ground. _She normally puts her knife next to those files and that pencil holder before bed._ I thought.

"Guys," I said facing my brothers and sisters. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Is she not there?" Cole asked looking up from his book.

"Apparently not." I said pointing to the empty bed.

James leaned down to straighten up the Pencils and files. "Doesn't she normally put her knife next to this?" He asked.

I took another step forward to feel a cool metal hit my foot. I looked down to see I was standing on the hilt of her dagger. The scene played out in my head. Someone came into take Annabeth last night she tried to reach for her knife in the confusion and knock all of the stuff off the desk.

I explained what had happened to my siblings concern and worry etching their faces.

"We have to tell Chiron!" Amber said getting up off her bed and onto her heels doing a wet toe paint walk out the door all of us in tow behind her.

**~Don't mind me I'm just a line break~**

We arrived at the big house to find Chiron and Mr. D Playing a card game on the porch.

"Sir sorry to interrupt," James started, "But were missing someone."

Chiron's old eyes showed concern, "Who children?"

"Annabeth." I told him. "She was here last night but when we woke up her bed was torn apart and files and pencils lay all over the ground along with her knife, we think someone took her."

"Well send out search parties after breakfast," Chiron informed us. "But one of you may want to break the news to Percy." He said with a brokeness in his voice.

All my siblings glanced at each other. Telling Percy wouldn't be easy. He was crazy for my sister and everyone could she she was the same way to. We all decided to go together but just our cabin we didn't want others to be there if he broke down.

As we walked to cabin 3 whispers filled the air. Apparently Annabeth's disappearance had gotten around quick.

We arrived at the door labeled with a stone 3 on it and James knocked on the door.

No answer.

"He still seriously can't be asleep." I said.

"It's Percy of course he is." Ashley said mater-of-factly.

James knocked again no answer.

"What now?" Cole asked glaring at a group of nosey aphrodite girls that were pretending to be on a walk but were actually trying to see what we were doing at Percy's cabin.

"OHHHHH IDEA TIME." Amber said enthusiastically pulling a bobby pin out of her hair so her bangs fell in her face. "Move." She told us.

She got down onto her knees and started to pick at the lock. Within 2 minutes the door clicked signaling it was unlocked.

"You spend way to much time with the Hermes kids." James said with a smile.

We walked into the cabin slowly. It was dark inside but sunlight shown through the windows putting light into the room. Percy was asleep on his side with his back to us and he clearly wasn't alone through the dim light I could she a female figure pressed up close to him.

"That Bastard." I said to my siblings. "He's cheating on her."

Amber and Ashley gasped while James Cole and I got murderous looks on our faces.

"How could he do that to her." Cole said. "especially whens she's missing now.

We walked over to she who his...ahh...company was.

The girl had a strong build to her with a slim waist. She had hips and a small thighs. They were intertwined pretty close so I couldn't see her face. He wasn't wearing a shirt and from what I could tell she wasn't either.

We came up next to them and that when I saw the tan skin and the blond curly hair. And apparently so did everyone else.

"Oh my gods no." I said ready to kill Percy for stealing my sister innocence. James and Cole had the same expressions on their faces.

"HEY." James yelled.

That woke them up. Annabeth shot into a sitting position while Percy fell of the bed.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Annabeth yelled at us.

"We could ask you the same." James said grabbing Annabeth wrist and pulling her out of his bed. When she came out from the covers I could see that she had on Sweat pants and a cami, but the cami still showed a lot of skin. Percy also stood up to show that he was wearing sweat pants too.

"Morning guys." Percy said with a small smirk on his face.

"What the hell Annabeth we thought you were kidnapped." James told Annabeth.

"I had a nightmare so I came here for Percy to calm me down" Annabeth's eyes then got wide, "You didn't tell Chiron did you?" She asked.

We all nodded and she shot Percy a "Were Screwed" look.

"Percy I swear to the gods that If you and my sister were..." I started.

"MALCOM" Annabeth yelled at me.

"I'm just letting him know the consequences considering you have three brothers two of which are older than him by a year and 2 years.

Percy just said "fine" and nodded at us but smirked at Annabeth like they had their own little secret.

We came back to the big house as Chiron was rallying search parties and we told him that Annabeth had just gone for a morning jog and had knocked a few things over on her way out. He believed us and everyone went on with their day. Annabeth was teaching a archery class during lunch today so she wasn't there but I still had a question on my mind.

"Why did Percy give Annabeth a smile when we were yelling at him?" I asked my siblings. James and Cole got their thinking faces but Ashley and Amber just started chuckling.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Amber said between chuckles.

"No tell us" James said.

Amber and Ashley each grabbed their plates to go take them to the cleaning lava.

"Nothing but you boys are so blind to ahh...things that happen between the two of them when their not at camp, Annabeth lives alone" And with that they walked off.

Realization dawned on all of our faces and forgetting our plates James, Cole, and I took off sprinting to go kill Jackson.

word count 2491

Y'all...THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! GO ME! YEA!

Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it and please review I would really appreciate it and also some ideas for upcoming chapter would be great!

With more Ideas i'll write faster:) Also the chapter before this was an authors note and if you didn't read it please go back and do, Thanks:)

Also shout out to my BFF irishgreekgirl and her story life as a royal demigod:)


	16. Chapter 16

I took the last sip of my Starbucks grande, peppermint mocha as I turned into the parking lot to see all of my friends standing outside the door to the shop. It was a cold January day but I was shopping for a dress for Percy's and mines wedding in June. I pulled my black Range Rover into a parking spot right in front of the door. I got out of the car my tan leather boots thumping and splashing when I landed in the slush of the New York snow. I had on black legging a blue jean button up with a white knit scarf on. My blond curly hair was in a half up half down style and mascara, tan eyes shadow and pink lip gloss graced my face. I had a tan Burkin resting on my arm and my engagement ring sparkled on my left hand. I walked up to my friends throwing away my empty cup when I got to the front door and then Hugging all of them.

Yes I invited the guys to come too. Why, You may ask? Well their all guys that are really important to Percy and I wanted a guys perspective on the dresses. Carter was in leggings with a red peasant shirt(funny, a princess wearing a peasant style shirt) She had on Black boots with a black Burkin. She had mascara, lip gloss, and eyeshadow on like me and her black curly hair was straightened out.

Thalia was in dark wash jeans with red converse on and a red beetles shirt. Over the years her hair had grown out so her black straight air was now about shoulder length.

Clarisse had on green colored jeans with a black and white stripped shit with black boots and her brown hair was in a ponytail.

Kat had on Leggings with tan boots and a green button up with a tan patterned scarf. Her make up wasn't over powering but defiantly still present but it looked flawless.

Sadria had on Jeggins with a tan shirt with a black scarf and black boots.

All of the boys had shown up too. Spencer, Max, Nico, Chris, and Connor had all come to see my dress.

We all sat down on a large couch that lay next to the runway.

A pretty girl in her late twenties came out. She had on al black like all the consultants do and her brown hair fell down her back

"Hi y'all, I'm Amanda" she said. "Who's my bride?"

I stood up and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Annabeth."

"You've got a large group can you introduce me to everyone."

I went around the room starting with Spencer.

This is Spencer and his wife Kat who's a bridesmaid. my maid of honor Thalia and her boyfriend Nico. My other maid of honor Carter and her boyfriend Max. Sadria, a bridesmaid, and her husband Connor. And Clarrise, a bridesmaid and her husband Chris.

And my Matron of honor lives in California along with my family so they aren't here.

"That's Okay" She told me with a smile. "Any idea about your dress."

"I really don't know." I said and the room filled with gasps.

"Annabeth Chase...Didn't do before hand research?" Thalia said and then pretended to faint.

"Whatever" I told them. "I'm open to try fit and flare, mermaid, ball gown, I would like to see them all."

"Percy said he wants to see you as a princess, cause your his princess." Spencer said with a smile.

That got a lot of awwws.

"Well see." I said with a smile.

"Oh he said that you can have like...cleavage," Max said a little uncomfortable. " But he doesn't want anything trashy or where guys will openly stare at you in the wedding."

"Seems fare." I said

"Okay lets get started she said and led me back."

When we were back into the halls she looked at me. "So who's your fiance?" She said with a smile leading me into a changing room with two chairs.

I smiled thinking about him. "His Name is Percy Jackson and he is two months older than me so 24. He has black hair and sea green eyes I get lost in. He is funny and caring and the only one for me."

"I can tell you really love him," She said "your eyes lit up and a smile formed on your face when you were talking about him."

"I really do."

"Is he a Yankee by any chance? she asked.

"Yea he's the their pitcher"

"My boyfriend and I went to a Yankee's game the other night and I thought that name sounded familiar." She said with a smile.

"How'd Y'all meet?" She asked.

"We meet when we were 12 at summer camp and started dating when he was 16 and I was 15."

"So you guys are high school sweat hearts that's so cute." She gushed.

A knock came from the door. And another consultant opened the door.

"Her friends picked out some dresses and I put them right here okay." She told Amber and me.

"Okay lets get started." Amber said and got the first dress.

She slipped a form fitting mermaid gown on me and started lacing up the back.

This is a white mermaid dress with lace in the bodice with a beaded belt and a flair at the bottom." She said.

I spun around and gasped, "It's so pretty." I told her. "Can I show them this?" She nodded and I went for the runway.

When I walked out everyone smiled.

"Annabeth you look so pretty!" Kat said

I got up onto the runway and stood in front of the mirror that's when I noticed 3 more seat on the couch had been filled to squish everyone.

"PIPER,JASON,LEO!" I yelled hugging them.

"You look stunning Annabeth." Jason told me Leo and Piper nodding in agreement

"Thanks guys, Oh and Amber this is my Matron of honor, Piper." said pointing to Piper.

"Hi Piper I'm Amber but Annabeth what do you think of the dress?" Amber asked.

I took a long look at it. "It's pretty but I don't have the feeling that it's the one." I said everyone agreeing.

"Okay we'll keep trying" Amber said and we went back to the dressing rooms.

Amber pulled a chiffon gown and put it on me. It was pretty but nothing special. I walked out to the runway. Nobody looked wowed.

"You didn't knock me out of my seat." Carter said.

"It's to simple." I said agreeing.

I went back into the dressing room.

Amber slipped a really form fitting dress onto me and I turned around and almost died.

The cleavage on this dress was enough to make any guy in a five mile radius come running and it hugged my curves.

"Oh" I said almost laughing.

"It's absolutely beautiful on your figure." She told me and she as right I had visible hips but not big ones but this dress gave me the most defined hourglass figure.

"I mean your skinny with and hour glass figure big bust small waist and your hips aren't over powering but present, Can I have your body?" She asked and we laughed.

"I'll show them this to see how many of the guys can't find my eyes." I said and Amber laughed.

I walked out to the runway and immediately I could feel the eyes of the room move down.

"Holy crap Annabeth." Piper said stunned.

"That's I think what Percy said by too showy." Thalia said.

"No way my sister is wearing that down the isle." I turned to see Matthews and Bobby walk through the door they are 2 years younger than me so they are 22.

"Hi Guys!" I said while hugging them.

"Hi sis, Love you and all but umm yea that's not a brother approved dress." Bobby said.

"No Percy would kills us if you got married in that." Max said.

"Yea," Spencer said. "It's a little Va Va Voom."

And with that I went back into the dressing room. Amber brought in another dress this one a ball gown. It had a fitted bodice that dropped down to my hips that came in at a point in the front with a full tool shirt and a blue ribbon tie on the front **(Picture on profile or you can look it up its the vera wang that liv wears in bride wars)**

I Gasped when I saw it. "I love it" I said and Amber smiled.

I walked out to the runway and everyone gasped.

I smiled and got up on the runway.

"Annabeth!" Thalia said. "You look GORGEOUS!"

"It's so perfect you look like a princess!" Kat said buzzing in her seat.

"Annabeth after everything you've been through you deserve to be a princess on your wedding day." Spencer said.

Amber came back with a bracelet, earrings and a veil. She put them on me and I turned around. I looked stunning. The dress hugged me perfectly and the tool was so beautiful. The sweat heart neck line gave me some cleavage but a classy amount. I pictures everything Percy and I had been through and even the cruelest gods would agree that we deserved a happily ever after. I pictured myself walking down the isle to see Percy at the end with a smile. And I was wearing this dress. I didn't even realize but tears brimmed my eyes.

"It's over she's crying" Carter said smiling. Piper came up to the runway to hug me.

"You look stunning and he's going to drop dead when he sees you." She whispered in my ear.

"Annabeth never crys." Leo said " I should go buy a lottery ticket then." That earned him a half hearted glare and a smack upside the head from Jason.

Amber brought out a bottle of Champaign and gave us each a glass. Max popped the stopper off the bottle. To bad it flew across the salon and hit some old lady in the face. Everyone looked away pretending it wasn't us. I gave Amber my credit card and she gave me a slip saying to come back in 4 months for final fitting.

I just couldn't wait for June to come.

word count 1719

Hey y'all hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also my BFF irirshgreekgirl (whos story Life as a royal demigod is amazing and you should go read) pointed out to me in the last chapter that I said that Percy was alone in cabin 3 but I totally forgot about Sadria and Kat so were just going to pretend they were in the city for the night with Sally and Paul:) K. Also If anyone has any ideas I would happily write them just review or PM me you idea:)


	17. Chapter 17

"Kylie!" I yelled up the stairs. "You have 30 seconds to get yourself down here with all your luggage or I will send your brother to come and get you!"

"I'm not moving." Brady said from the island where he was seated eating a bowl of lucky charms.

I walked away from the growing pile of suitcases by the front door and to the island. "Aren't you a little old to be eating lucky charms?" I asked him.

"Of course not why would you ask such a silly question?" Brady said pulling his bowl closer to him. His raven black hair was falling in his sea green eyes. He was about Percy' height so taller than me. He had tan skin and muscles from all the swimming,

football, and baseball. So basically he looked exactly like Percy.

So you may be wondering where were going. Well when the kids were younger Percy and I bought a huge 17,000 square foot home out in the hamptons And it was the first week of summer so All of our friends were going to stay out their for two weeks.

"Mom!" Kylie yelled pulling two suitcases down the stairs. Her black curly hair was half up half down and she had on high waisted black shorts. She had a blue bandeau under a string knit top and blue converse. Her Ray Ban Aviators were on top of her head and she had multi colored indie bracelets on.

"I"m Done." She put the last two suitcases next to the giant pile by the door.

"Percy" I yelled lets go. "Remi and Liam are getting the car we need to go!"

Percy came walking down the stair. He had on swim trunks with a Yankees t-shirt and Ray Ban Aviators sat on top of his head. He walked into the kitchen wrapping his strong arms around my waist. His body was so fit for being "41" But I guess being immortally 24 helped with preserving his six pack.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck. "EWWWWWW STOP!" Kylie and Brady yelled at the same time. Percy just chuckled and put his hands up.

"Cars out front!" Remi yelled from the front door. She had on red Cut off shorts with a red bandeau on under a white tank with _Forever Young _written in cursive across the front. She had her blond curly hair down and her grey eyes hidden behind red aviators. Her tan skin was glowing thanks to the summer sun. So basically she looked like me. Then Kylie's twin Liam. He had green swim trunks on with a Santa Monica shirt on. He had tan skin with straight blond hair and sea green eyes.

"Let's go!" I yelled to everyone and we all piled into the black escalade out front.

Hey y'all so this is going to be a multi shot about how their kids find out their immortal...so we'll see how this goes

Here's the description of the kids how they are in this chapter

Brady Mako Jackson

going to be a Senior at Goodie 17 almost 18 in July

Sea green eyes

tan skin

muscular

About 6'1

looks just like Percy

Remi Sophia Jackson

16 going to be 17 in september

going to be a junior at Goodie

grey eyes

long curly blond hair

tan skin

about 5'9

All-star cheerleader

Looks just like Annabeth

Liam Avery Jackson(Kylie's twin)

15 going to be 16 in December

5'9(at the moment)

going to be a freshman

blond straight hair

Sea green eyes

tan skin

Muscular

A mix of looks between Percy and Annabeth

Kylie Jackson (Twin to Liam)

5'8

15 going to be 16 in december

going to be a freshman

raven black curly hair

grey eyes

tan skin

A mix of Annabeth and Percy

A model


	18. Chapter 18

After 3 hours of listening to Kylie and Remi argue, Liam's music playing in his headphones for the entire car to hear and Brady's monstrous snoring we finally pulled up the stone gates of the house.

Percy rolled down the window and typed in the gate password just as another 2 cars pulled up behind us. I could see Max's face in the rear view mirror and he was about to strangle someone. I smirked and Percy pulled the car through the gate and up the drive followed by Max and Carter's family and Spencer and Kat's. Percy opened the garage door and we pulled in. Max and Spencer pulled over to the side of the drive. Remi and Kylie crawled over Brady to get out of the car stepping on him in the process.

"Leave me to sleep!" Brady yelled eyes closed. Liam smirked with a chuckle his ear eating beats still covering his ears blaring Eminem.

"Come on lets all go inside." I said opening Brady's door so he would fall out.

And we all grabbed our bags and went into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK DON'T MIND ME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallas's POV...didn't see that coming did ya:)

All the families arrived at the house okay. Kat and Spencer and their daughter Ariel came. Sadria and Connor and their twins Charlotte and Duncan. Clarisse and Chris with their son Eric. Thalia and Nico with their daughter Jade. And of course the Jackson's and us.

The 9 bedrooms were split up me, Remi, Jade (17),Ariel (18), Charlotte (17) in Remi's room.

Diana, Blair, and Kylie were in Kylie's room.

Brady, Liam, Eric(18), and Duncan(17) in Brady's room.

Then the parents each got a guest room or Liam's room.

I walked into the kitchen where luggage was being brought in. Annabeth was standing in a open refrigerator with a cardboard box at her feet. She was taking food out and putting it into the refridge. She had on a tan swing top with blue skinny jeans. She grabbed a gallon of milk out of the box and reached up to put it on the tallest shelf of the refridge. Her shirt rode up to reveal a toned stomach any girl would kill to have. I gave a skeptical look to her. Now I know she likes to work out and keep herself healthy but so does my mom and all the other moms here and none looked so...young. She had almost a glow to her like she had dipped in the fountain of youth. Percy walked in the door with another carton of food in his hands. His muscles flexed. And again I've seen all of my dad's friends they stay in great shape but Percy had a too perfectness about him for being 41 and having a 17 year old son. I grabbed my bag and started walking out of the room.

"Kids!" Annabeth yelled.

I turned on my heels back towards her and all the kids came in.

"Parents are going to sit down here so why don't you go up to the bonus room and watch a movie." Annabeth said smiling at us.

"Why can't we stay?" Liam asked.

"Basically you mom doesn't want us drinking in front of you." Percy said walking over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine.

Annabeth just smiled slightly.

"Mom we've seen you drink." Brady said to his mom.

"We have things to discuss." Annabeth said and that pretty much shut down any idea of us staying.

We all walked up stairs to the bonus room.

It was on the second floor where all of the kids and half of the guest beds were. It was a large circle room half of it being windows that overlooked the sound with black shades that came down. I knew that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson had a similar window wall that overlooked the sound in their bedroom. A chocolate, swayed sofa that rounded with the wall sat in front of a large TV. The TV sat in a large rounded entertainment center that had to many cabinets to count.

"I vote stepbrothers" Remi said sitting in the sofa. I sat down next to her.

"Sounds good." I agreed and everyone else nodded too.

Brady went into the cabinets searching.

"It is here right?" Brady said checking another cabinet with no luck and moving onto the next.

"Yea it's here." Kylie said from her place on the couch where everyone was sitting.

Brady got up on one of the open cabinet shelves so he could reach the top.

"I hope that breaks" Kylie said smirking.

"I love you too sis." Brady said not taking his eyes off the shelf.

"Nope I can't find it." He said running his hand around the cabinet then there was a clunk.

"What the..." Brady said grabbing a cardboard box and throwing it to the ground. It was a moving box not a big one but not to small.

Everyone froze. If you had been around the Jackson family long enough you knew not to snoop around. To just accept what you saw and heard or Annabeth would come after you. I had learned that lesson quick. Everyone didn't want to be caught on the bad end of an Annabeth rage but everyone sitting there was thinking "What could be_ in_ there?"

"What's that?" Blair asked.

"I don't know i've never seen it before." Remi said from the seat next to me.

"We shouldn't touch it obviously it was hidden for a reason." Liam said.

"Well fuck it." Kylie said walking up to the box and opening the lid. Everyone held their breath as she peered in.

"Guys don't be afraid it's just memorabilia." Kylie said ushering us over.

To be honest I knew little to none about all the kids here parent's past. I know they all met at summer camp and went to high school together, but that's about it. I knew some more stuff about my parents of course but Annabeth and Percy were the ones that talked least about their past. Any topic of their teen to early adult life was avoided and nobody argued because lets face it Annabeth is really pretty and nice but when she's mad...you better run. Brady and Remi had also mentioned a few times that they really nothing about their parents past.

Remi started pulling things out of the box. She grabbed a few pictures. The first was a torso up picture of Annabeth and Percy probably in their late high school years. Annabeth was looking at the camera laughing and Percy was behind her with his arms around her waist. He had a dazzling smile at the camera. It was dark outside and I could see a beach bonfire behind them with kids running around and fireworks were in the background. She flipped over the picture.

"Camp Half Blood summer between junior and senior year fourth of july fireworks photo creds to Piper." Remi read off the back.

"Aunt Piper?" Liam asked.

"I bet, she did go to camp with them." Brady said

"That's such a cute picture." Ariel said grabbing it to look at.

We all smiled and agreed. Remi grabbed another picture. This one was Percy and Annabeth sitting under a tree. In Annabeth's hair there was a black headband with The white button-up, red blazer, grey skirt, white stockings, and black oxford heels, The girls Goodie uniform. Percy had on grey slacks with a white button-up on, he had on a grey hoodie on under his red blazer, that was against Goodie dress code but all the jocks wore it like that.

In the picture they were under a tree Annabeth had her head and Percy's lap mouth slightly open so you could see she was talking. Percy was slouching against the back of the tree fingers playing mindlessly with here curls looking into her eyes.

"omg," Remi said with a smile, "They were so cute."

"Goodie senior year under the senior tree photo creds Spencer." Remi read off the back.

I picked up some other items in the box along with Kylie and Brady.

"Woah look here," Brady said holding a large letterman jacket. It had Jackson written on the back with a bunch of Vs for varsity down the arm. The G on the front was filled with swimming, football, and baseball pins.

"This was dad's." Brady said looking at it.

"Here's mom's." Kylie said holding up a smaller more feminine cut letter jacket with Chase written on the back. It also had Vs down the arm for varsity but only two because Annabeth came to Goodie as a junior. The G on the front had two field hockey pins two lacrosse pins and two cheer pins.

"Let me see that." Remi said taking her mom's jacket. Remi was a die hard cheerleader and she knew her mom was too I guess she liked to see memorabilia from it. Some scrap books were pulled out and looked through we were all hystarically laughing through them. They had pictures of all of our parents in high school. I glanced a the box and a gold object caught my eye. I reached in and grabbed it. It was a gold infinity sign ring. I gasped when I read the inside. ~_Forever~ Love Your Seaweed Brain_ Was written on the inside.

"What?" Everyone said.

Remi grabbed the ring. "oh my god aww." she said. Then the ring was passed around.

Remi grabbed the last remaining things in there. A blue tiffany box from their wedding rings a wedding album and a few loose looked at the pictures. The first was the most recent picture of Percy and Annabeth I had seen in the box. All of the other pictures were from high school and college but this Annabeth and Percy looked about in their mid 20s. Annabeth had on a blue cocktail dress and Percy had on black dress pants with a sea green button up. One of his arms was around her waist and the other laying on her arm. Annabeth arm was up and hand facing out to show off her engagement ring. On the back it said. "The night we got engaged age 26 photo creds some random waiter."

We looked at the other picture. It was of Annabeth and she had on a wedding dress. Now Annabeth is beautiful but she looked flawless in the picture. It was taken in a mirror reflection to give it a dramaticness. Annabeth had on her wedding dress and veil. Her hair was done and so was her makeup. She had her index finger up to her face touching up foundation. She had on a model face and the picture was stunning.

"Is something...bothering y'all?" Kylie asked.

"You mean..." Diana started.

"We all can see it there's no denying it." Liam said

"Their Age..." Brady said.

We all looked down at the picture and the faces staring back were ones we had seen down in the kitchen an hour ago...the exact same...Percy and Annabeth hadn't aged a day since their engagement photo was taken.

AN: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH :)

All the other character kids list will be posted at some point and i'm making Goodie have uniforms and their colors be red black and white. K love y'all


	19. Chapter 19

All of our friends finally came. Spencer, Kat and their daughter Ariel came at the same time as Carter's family and mine showed up. The Chris Clarisse and their son Eric came followed by Sadria, Connor, their twins Charlotte and Duncan, and Thalia Nico and their daughter Jade.

Ariel would be a freshman at Bama in the fall and Brady, Eric, Charlotte, and Duncan would be seniors at Goode in the fall. Remi, Jade, and Dallas would be juniors and Kylie, Liam, Blair, and Diana would be freshman.

It was nice that we all had kids in a 5 year period of time so they were all so close. I had sent all of the kids up to the bonus room to watch a movie so all of our friends went outside to the patio couches and chairs around the fire place. Carter came out with a bottle of champaign and poured everyone a glass. Everyone their was between the ages of 43 to 45. Everyone had aged so gracefully. The girls were still all skinny but had a maturity that radiated from them. I was jealous of their wrinkles. Now being in their mid forties there weren't many but they still had a few. Carter had a few on her forehead along with Spencer and Chris. Both Max and Thalia had some lines around their mouths. Kat had two small ones around her nose and Sadria and Nico had some around their eyes and Clarisse had some frown lines. These annoying little things that they probably tried to hide made me so envious. They had something to show, to prove how long they had been around and how wise they had become and had the wrinkles to vouch for them. What did I have, the appearance of a 24 year old. I could be 1000 but I would never get the respect of it.

Percy must have noticed that I was thinking about this and wrapped an arm around me. I had told him about the sadness this brought me and the unbearable things that I would have to bear. I would have to watch my friends, my best friends all die of my kids would all grow up and we would slowly have to detach ourselves because we couldn't look younger than our kids. Percy had seen me cry over this but I always had to pull it together in front of the kids, they could never know about this and they especially could never know how much I feared it.

"Annabeth how's work going?" Max asked from the couch across from me. A champaign glass in one hand and his free arm around his wife.

"Busy as usual." I said then taking a sip of my glass. The raspberry at the bottom rolling around. They must have caught on to my unattached attitude.

Carter got up and walked over to me sitting down next to me and wrapping her arms around me. "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Just thinking."

Carter and Thalia just nodded. They both knew what my worries were I had talked to them about it many times.

Everyone dropped the subject.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A CASUAL LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy's POV

All the adults kept talking for about an hour but Annabeth stayed tense in my arms and I couldn't help blame myself. I would live with the guilt of making her so unhappy with this for literally the rest of eternity.

Spencer was talking about how Ariel was going to be going to Alabama in the fall for business school when he glass patio door opened. All the kids piled out onto the patio. They all awkwardly stood there glancing back and forth at each other.

"Can we talk to you guys?" Brady asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure ya can honey and you guys can all sit down you don't have to stand." Annabeth said smiling to them.

They all squeezed onto the only open couch and one chair.

"Um so this is kinda awkward for us and don't get mad but..." Brady started.

All the adults nodded for the to continue.

"But all of the parents look wrinkly and old except for you mom and dad." Kylie said bluntly.

"Well wasn't that nice." Sadria mumbled.

Annabeth's mouth opened and closed I could practically see the gears turning in her head trying to form an answer.

"What were trying to say is that you tell us that you guys have never had Botox but you look _really_ young," Remi said, "Like the people I babysit for who have a 5 year year old and are 34 look older then you."

"And we found a box in the entertainment center that had photos from your guy's high school years to your wedding and you guys haven't aged a day since your engagement photo was taken." Dallas said.

Carter shot Dallas a warning look as if to say "_your treading on thin ice."_

Annabeth still hadn't said a word, So I did.

"Doll we have to tell them..." I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth swallowed and sat up straighter.

"Okay you want the truth," Annabeth said, "You know the Greek gods well I'm a daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom Your dad, Aunt Kat and Aunt Sadria are all children of Poseidon the god of the seas. Carter, Thalia, and Spencer are children of Zeus king of the gods and ruler of the skys. Max and Clarisse are Children of Ares the war god. Chris and Connor are sons of Hermes the god of thieves and travelers and Nico is a son of Hades ruler of the underworld. We all went to a camp where demigods, that's half human half gods go to train to be heros. We've fought in two wars and defeated Kronos and Gaea. Oh ya and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty and her Jason is a son of Jupiter the Roman king of gods and ruler of the skys and Leo is a son of Hesphestus the god of the forgeries and Reyna is a Daughter of Bellona The Roman war goddess. Your dad took a swim in the river sticks to be able to fight Kronos and became invulnerable except for one area and he was offered immortality when he was 16 but turned it down to be with me. I became the official architect of Olympus and rebuilt all of it after the second titan war. Yes, we are all related in some way. no, it is not gross because gods don't have DNA you are half demigod and a quarter god. When Percy was 24 The olympians told him he had to become immortal and they gave him a vial and said I could either stay mortal or drink the vial and be immortal and live forever. I drank it we are eternally 24 and will never die." Annabeth told them with a straight face.

To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Honey I think you just killed the kids." I told her.

The adults look pretty stunned to I guess they expected us to lie.

Then they all started to talk at once.

"Okay one at a time." I said holding up my hand. "Brady go."

"Okay so are we going to age?" Brady asked.

"Yes you will die," I said "Next" I pointed to Kylie.

"So grandpa is a mermaid?" Kylie asked.

"I am not answering that." I said then pointed to Remi for her question.

"You gave up immortality when you were sixteen to be with mom that is the sweetest thing i've ever heard." Remi gushed.

"I know I'm a stud." I said. Carter rolled her eyes at my response.

I pointed the Liam.

"Can we go to camp?" Liam asked.

"Maybe." I responded.

The night pretty much went on like that until it got late and We all decided to turn in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were in our bathrooms brushing our teeth. I spit my tooth paste into the sink and leaned under to get water from the faucet swished it around and spit it back out. I grabbed a towel off the rack next to me and wiped my mouth.

"Well that was interesting." I said to Percy leaning back onto the counter.

"But we got through it and now no more secrets." Percy said with all the tooth paste in his mouth.

"Spit that out it's gross." I told him smiling.

"Really this is gross." Percy said waling towards me with his lips out.

"Oh no spit that out." I yelled running away.

"NOPE" He yelled.

"I ran out of the bathroom into our gray and blue bedroom. one of the walls was a Large floor to ceiling window that over looked the sound. I ran and jumped onto the bed. Percy followed and jumped onto the bed pining me down.

"You can't escape now." He said and leaned down and kissed me on the lips toothpaste and all.

"You're so gross." I said getting up and going to the bathroom to wipe off the toothpaste.

"But you love me." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I really wish I didn't but I do for some unknown reason." I said with a smile spinning around to face him. I was between him and the bathroom counter his hands were leaning on the counter trapping me in.

"I think I know those reasons" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you Percy Jackson." I said pulling away leaning my head on his chest tracing his trident tattoo that was on his right pectoral that he got in college.

"For eternity?" He asked.

I could feel his chest move up and down with every breath that came in and out of his lungs.

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I?" I told him leaning up to give him a kiss.

He chuckled his deep husky voice vibrated against my head as he said "no you don't and I don't either but if I have to spend eternity with one person I thank the gods and my lucky stars that it's an amazing women like you."


	20. Chapter 20

Camp was alive with Christmas. Carols were being sung cookies were being made and trees were being put up all over camp. Dionysus even let the snow come through the boarders so we could have a white Christmas. But even with all this cheer my heart couldn't help but continue to shatter. It had been a week since Percy disappeared and my heart felt like the grinch was poking at it with a metal rod. I tried to be in the spirit I really did but _he _was constantly on my mind.

"You coming sis." Malcolm said from the doorway. Everyone was going to the christmas eve bonfire.

"I think i'll pass." I told him.

He gave me a sympathetic smile and walked out.

I sat in my room for an hour before the utter silence and smell of s'mores was to much for me to handle. I walked out of my cabin. The cold snow wetting my tan Uggs. My Goode swimming sweat pants tucked inside them to stay dry from the snow. I walked and walked not knowing where my feet were taking me or caring.

I ended up on the marble steps of one of the cabins. A blue 3 with a trident in the doorway. It was _his _cabin. I opened the door knob. When I entered I could smell the sea. I walked in and looked around no one had touched anything in his cabin since he had left. The sofa pillows were still out of order his bed was sorta made, well as made as Percy could have made it. Some camp shirts lay on the ground with some mismatched socks.

I walked over and sat on the couch. I closed my eyes and imagined this place like it was last summer. I could almost feel his arms around around me, my head on his shoulder. We would sit in here wrapped in each others talk for hours about anything and everything. I lone tear rolled down my face.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

I just wanted him to hold me, for me to feel his warmth

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

The cute blush that would grace his cheeks when he was being a Seaweed brain. I missed that.

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

When he would do his school work and come across a hard problem how his lip would curl. His eye brows would scrunch up concentrated. And I thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

_I would have known what I was living for, What I've been living for_

And now him being gone made me realize just how much I wanted no _needed_ him.

I felt like I had been taken off a life saving drug. I was drowning with no one to save me. I was alone.

I got up off the sofa and went to his closet and grabbed one of his camp shirts and pulled it over my head. It was to large for me but I didn't care. I crawled into his bed the smell of the sea and Old Spice washing over me.

_Your love is my turning page_

The spark in my heart was the only thing giving me hope that he was out there somewhere, _he had to be_. That spark was the only thing keeping me going. The hope to have his love was the only thing keeping me going day after day, turning my pages.

I turned off the only light I had turned on his desk light. The room filled with darkness and I wrapped myself in the covers. "Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain, where ever you are."

Hey Y'all sorry that was kinda depressing for the first Christmas chapter but don't fear i'm writing a few Christmas chapters all from different points in their life! Hope you enjoyed and please review:) Also The song is turning page by Sleeping at Last. That's what I was listening to when I wrote the song and It's s beautiful that I think you should listen to it too! k? Love ya:) Also this is my second update of the day so chapter 19 and 20 are both new. Lucky you:)


	21. Chapter 21

I typed away mindlessly on my laptop. I had a paper due the day we got back from winter break on January 7th. It was for IB ancient empires and was boring as hell but it still needed to be done and since I was waiting for all of my friends to come over so we could party into the new year I decided to try and finish it. I typed another word and my sentence went over to the 5th page. I sighed and then the door bell rang.

I hopped off the bar stool and walked to the door forgetting my paper. I threw open the door to see Percy, Carter, Max, Kat, and Spencer all standing in the door way bundled up in their north face and patagonia jackets with scarfs and hats to protect them from the harsh winter weather of New York.

"Hi guys!" I said throwing my arms around them.

I received lots of hugs and a kiss from Percy.

"Happy new year beautiful." He said as we all walked to my kitchen that over looked the living room so they could drop off the food, drinks and decorations they brought.

"Happy new year." I told him as he pecked me on the temple. Everyone started shedding off their coats just as the door bell rang again. I walked over and threw open the door to reveal Clarisse, Chris, Sadria, and Connor.

"Happy New Year guys!" I said hugging all of them and the walked into the kitchen where everyone else is.

All the girls had on short dresses that weren't to dressy but not casual they were all very new years evey. All the girls except for Clarisse had heels on too.

"Just waiting on Thalia and Nico." I told them leaning against the island.

"Like always." Percy said while standing on the counter grabbing champaign and wine glasses down from the top cabinet.

Okay I know were 18 and not old enough to drink but it was new year's eve and we would only have about a glass each so what the heck.

I could hear the door click open and shut and argument flood from the entry to the living room and kitchen.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked hugging both of them.

"I've always thought of knocking as a suggestion." Thalia said with a smirk

It was about 10:30 and everyone was snuggled into the couches in my living room well everyone except Percy and Thalia.

They thought it would be fun to do one last cinnamon challenge before the year ended.

Well after the large puff of brown dust that came out of their mouths only 5 seconds in they ran to the kitchen Thalia grabbing a large Fiji water and Percy just sticking his mouth under the faucet...We were all hystarically laughing watching the two of them.

As it approached midnight I asked, "Everyone have your letters." I got nods from everyone in the room.

You see everyone had gotten all of their college acceptance letters this week and we had all saved our #1 pick so we could all open that one together at midnight. We had all opened the other letters when we got them like I had been already accepted to princeton and Stanford Percy had already gotten accepted to Alabama and guaranteed a spot on the football, swimming, and baseball team next year. A lot of our friends had all made it into other schools but these were our dream school's acceptance/rejected letters.

It was 11:56 and everyone was up and jumping with excitement. In my hand I held the letter from Cal Berkeley and I wanted into this school SOO badly. It had the 3rd best architecture program in the country and one of the most beautiful campuses. Percy was waving his NYU letter around now he already had that amazing offer from Bama but he was a city boy, no a New York boy and he so badly wanted to stay in this city.

11:58 changed on the clock to 11:59 and everyone got there letters a tear open. I stuck my thumb into the corner of the envelope ready to tear at midnight when strong arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in to a kiss. I recognized Percy's old spice and sea scent and my arms responded by going to his hair. Our lips moved in synch with one anothers. I could hear my friends count dow but I could really care less, I was lost in the kiss. only had one more semester being near this boy I had to make it count 3 2 he had caught me, no turning back, I was crazy for him.

I could hear the ripping of envelopes and cheers from my friends. I pulled back and looked at the clock 12:01 then at Percy with a confused look.

He just slightly smiled our arms still wrapped around each other, "I wanted to end the year and start it in the best way, kissing a beautiful girl."

I threw my arms around him for a hug he was so cheesy but gods he made me melt inside.

I let go of him and he reached down and picked up my letter from Cal I had dropped during our kiss and handed it to me.

At 12:03 Percy and I opened our letters completely forgetting our friends around us celebrating and found out that for the next four years we would be on two separate coast and we both promised to make this semester count, cause no matter who denied it, who ignored it, and who tried to stop it I was madly and completely in love with Percy Jackson and I doubt that would every change.

AN hey Y'all i'm so sorry I haven't updated you see I went to Disney with my family and was so excited to write more chapters when I found out I forgot to bring my charger...yup I screwed that up. I was going to write another chapter on Xmas eve about Xmas because the one posted about Xmas was sad so I thought I would do a cute one with their kids but ya now my computer was dead so that didn't work and I thought if I did that now it wouldn't be as affective cause ya know...it isn't xmas...but anyway I still thought I would do a New years eve one and sorry it's short had sorta a writers block on this one. And any suggestions on new chapters would be appreciated cause i'm kinda in a writers block:(

Stay beautiful my readers:)

PS I didn't edit this so i'm sorry for grammar, non detailedness, and spelling I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible!


	22. Chapter 22

Sally's POV

I sat in my living room waiting for Percy and Annabeth to come over. They were both juniors in college Percy at NYU and Annabeth at Cal Berkeley. Even though Percy was just downtown at NYU his classes and sports kept him busy so I hadn't seen him since thanksgiving. It was a few days before Christmas now and Annabeth and Percy were going to be here any moment so they could spend their first week of Christmas break with us. Then they would spend the second week at Annabeth's brownstone that she never got rid of after high school with all of their friends.

I was knitting a scarf on the sofa when the door bell rang. I got up and threw open the door to see my little boy and Annabeth standing there. Percy was bundled in his blue Patagonia jacket tan beanie and tan kaki pants. He had his duffles thrown over his shoulder and one of Annabeths in his other hand. Annabeth had on black lululemon leggings and a denim button up a white knit scarf with a matching white knit hang hat on her blonde curly hair with chocolate brown uggs on.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I yelled hugging them.

"Hi mom" Percy said hugging me.

"Hi Sally" Annabeth said hugging me too.

"Look how you've grown!" I exclaimed cupping Percy's face in my hand. When he was in high school he was tall about 6 feet but now he was about 6'3 and towering over me at 5'6 and annabeth at 5'9.

"I know mom that's what happens when I eat lots of food and play sports for years." Percy told me escaping my grasp.

I rolled my eyes at him and moved on to coo over Annabeth. "You get more gorgeous every time I see you missy." I told Annabeth and it was true. She had always been beautiful but as she aged she became gorgeous and the kind of gorgeous that boys would die looking for and girls would kill to have.

"Thanks Sally I guess thats one good thing that came from our godly genes." She said with a chuckle.

It was true even though all demigods hated their lives a perk of being half god was the insane good looks they all inherited.

I invited them into the house and we all sat in the living room and talked for a while. Annabeth was head of her class like she has been since college started and Percy just started in a bowl game a week ago. Paul came home from the grocery store with all of the ingredients cause we were going to make Christmas cookies.

The four of us all went into the kitchen. "Okay Percy you and Annabeth can make the dough and Paul and I will do the cutting of shapes in the dough." I told them.

It started out really smoothly Annabeth kept Percy in line and we all laughed our way through the cooking process. We were on the last batch when Percy's ADHD started to take over. Annabeth was mixing all of the ingredients together in a bowl and Percy would not leave her alone. He kept trying to eat the dough, add blue food coloring, and kiss her cheek.(Which I thought was adorable.) Percy then started dancing around the kitchen to dougie.

"Hey Sally can you hand me the flour?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure sweetie." I said and reach across the kitchen to hand her the flour. But not without Percy knocking it out of my hand while trying to wobble and it flying all over him.

Paul, Annabeth, and I dove behind the island and peeked our heads back up to see Percy standing their looking like a ghost all covered in white flour. The three of us looked between each other and burst into laughter.

"This is your fault mom." Percy said with a pouting face.

"Okay," I said getting up from behind my safe spot behind the island chuckling, "It's my fault."

Percy did his fake pout at me.

"Here let me take your shirt and put it in the wash." I said grabbing at bis shirt.

In a second he flew back andwas pulling his shirt back down. "No thanks I'm good. He shot Annabeth a "help me" look. I glanced at them confused.

"No honey we need to get that out before it stains honey." I said agin reaching for the shirt and Percy backing away.

"Okay what's wrong?" I said looking between Annabeth and Percy, "I really don't care if he has a hickey you guys are in college and I totally..."

"MOM" Percy yelled blushing slightly.

"Hey I was young once I understand." I said with my hands up.

Percy closed his eyes and looked up with his hands to his ears. "I did not just get that mental image." He said.

I took this opportunity to lift his shirt up. I gasped at what I saw.

On his left pectoral was a trident TATTOOED, which is permanent might I add.

My hands flew to my mouth. I was shocked to say the least.

Percy pulled off his shirt and I got a good look at it. Most girls would have been drooling at his six pack and toned muscles but all I saw was the ink forever marked on my baby boy.

"Mom I can explain." He told me.

We all sat down in the living room and talked it out. He got it in august which was 4 months ago and he didn't want to tell me so he didn't break my heart. I cried a little but I understood where he came from with this. His greek origin was a big no huge part of his life my english background meant nothing in comparison but I mean if your dad was a greek god that culture would be a big part of your life too.

"You didn't get one too right?" I asked Annabeth.

She just smiled and chuckled. "No, no, but I went with him to get it." She said.

That made me feel a little better. But being the overbearing mother I am I had to make sure he did it safely.

"Did the man doing it know how? Did he use clean needles? Did he disinfect the skin first? was it in a tattoo parlor or in the back of a van? Percy please don't tell me you got this done in the back of a van?" I asked all at once.

"No mom," He chuckled I didn't get this done in the back of a van."

Once everything was asked and answered we went back into the kitchen to finish our cookies.

AN Hey so the next few chapters will be Sally finding out about each of Percy's tattoos...He's not going to have a lot and they all are going to be meaningful...not some Chinese dragon circling down his arm or anything. And sorry if you don't agree with Percy getting tattoos but I think subtle ones that aren't to visible or distracting are really sexy on guys sooooo ya review on my readers:)


	23. Chapter 23

Sally's POV

I sat at the Island in my kitchen finishing Percy's graduation cards on Shutterfly. Percy would be graduating from NYU in 3 weeks and we wanted everyone to go to the ceremony and come over after for a party. I finished the card and checked over it one more time. It was blue with _your invited to celebrate this special moment with the Jackson family _in white lettering on the top. And then under the lettering were two pictures of Percy the one on the right was a picture of Percy as a toddler. He had a spider-man costume on with a trick or treating pale in his hand. He had his dashing smile on for all to see. On the left was a more recent picture of him. It was taken this 2 months ago on his and Annabeth's trip to Cancun over spring break. He had that same dashing smile but it was on a more mature face. I smiled at the card and hit order. Then I opened Facebook and went to Percy's page. I went to his pictures and clicked on his most recent one and started scrolling back.

The first was a picture taken by his roommate it looked like cause Percy was sitting at a desk with a word document pulled up. He was looking down at a thick white text book with his eye brows scrunched. The caption _world history is hard I know Perce _was written by Matt McCormick (his roommate) who posted the picture. I liked it and commented _Oh good studying hard Annabeth must have rubbed off on you:) _I then clicked onto the next and kept scrolling.

I got back to the pictures all from Cancun where Annabeth and Percy had gone. There were a few of them in bathing suites on the beach running around and splashing in the water.

There was one of Annabeth, she was laying on her stomach on a towel in the sand she had her straps from her bikini down so she wouldn't get tan lines. Percy commented. _I'm not sure you could get any tanner Wisegirl:) _I kept scrolling. There was a picture that Annabeth must of taken under water of Percy. He had on a scuba tank, even though for him that isn't necessary. He was swimming on his side looking at the camera. In the background, in the turquoise waters was a multi-colored coral reef. The next one was of Annabeth. Both her and Percy had the lifeproof cases for their iPhones so that must be what she was taking the pictures with. The camera was flipped so it was on the front camera. She was in scuba gear but her blond curly hair was floating up and around her. I clicked to the next picture which was one of Percy and Annabeth at dinner one night on their vacation when the doorbell rang.

Percy and Annabeth were coming for the weekend cause mother's day was tomorrow Kat and Sadria were both stuck at college so they couldn't make it but I was glad that I got to spend the holiday with my baby boy.

Percy had gone to the airport to pick up Annabeth and then they were going to come here. Why was Annabeth staying here and not with her mother on mother's day well her choices were to spend the day with Athena ,which was impossible, or Her stepmom, which would have not been very fun so she came with Percy to spend the weekend with me and Paul had a teachers meeting in Dallas this weekend so it would just be us.

"It should be open" I called.

I heard the door knob turn, voices, and feet pattering in the hall. I felt strong arms come hug me and warm lips peck me on my temple.

"Happy mother's day Mom." Percy said.

I turned around to give him a hug. "Thank you honey." I told him.

"Hi Annabeth." I said giving her a hug.

"Hi Sally happy mother's day." She said hugging me back.

"Mom are you stalking me?" Percy asked smiling pointing to my laptop where his Facebook was still pulled up.

"Yes because that is my job to make sure you are studying so I don't show up all dressed for your graduation and they tell me Ooops your son failed everything and he has to take college all over again." I told him poking his chest.

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think." Percy said.

"I'll go put our stuff up in my room." Percy said kissing Annabeth's cheek and running up the stairs with their bags.

Annabeth pulled out her Mac book pro and set it on the counter and opened it. "Hey Sally," she said, "Could you look over my valedictorian speech?"

"I'd love too." I said taking a seat and pulling out my glasses.

Percy came back down just as I was finishing it.

"That is so amazing Annabeth you wrote that." I asked in awe at her great work.

She blushed slightly. "Yeah."

"I told you it was really good." Percy said grabbing 3 Pellegrinos out of the fridge and handing Annabeth and I each one.

"Oh yea mom I have your present by the way." Percy said running up to his room and coming back down with a blue wrapped box.

"Honey you didn't need to get me anything." I told him.

"To bad your getting a present." He said and handed me the box.

It was a gold frame with to picture slots. One was a picture of him and I on his first day of Kindergarden and the other was blank.

"At my graduation we can take a picture and put it next to my kindergarden one." He told me smiling.

I was going to cry this was so sweet. I wiped tears from my eyes. "I love it honey." I told him giving him a hug. "Look at my baby boy all grown up."

"And mom," He said looking a little nervous. "I have another present for you but i'm not sure how you'll take it." He said cautiously.

"Omg your pregnant." I said looking between Annabeth and Percy.

"NO" They both yelled at the same time with matching blushes on their faces.

"Okay just checking." I chuckled.

Percy then lifted his foot up and bent over and took off his shoe he put his bare foot on the bar stool and turned his heel towards me. In black swirling letters Sally was written.

I wasn't quit sure whether to be upset for getting another tattoo or touched that he thought that he would want my name tattooed on him.

My happy side one over and I hugged him.

"Good I thought you might get pissed at me." He said letting go of the breath he was holding.

"No it's so sweet that you thought of me and wanted my name to go with you every where." I told him. "And don't say pissed again it's a bad word."

AN hey guys so hoped you like the chapter and someone reviewed that I forgot to put Kylie's middle name in there and opps I did. Her middle name is Mesi pronounced Me-See. Also check out my BFFs story Life as a Royal Demigod:) Review Please:)

PS I had no time to edit this so sorry about any errors:)


	24. Chapter 24

Sally's POV

I ducted my head down to get into the passenger side of mine and Paul's Prius being careful not to bump the neatly wrapped black and whit pock a dot wrapped present that I was carrying. A big sea green bow ordained the top of the medium sized box. Today was June 11 Annabeth and Percy's one year wedding anniversary and they were spending a week out at Montauk and they would be leaving in 2 days to come back here to the city but they wanted to invite everyone out there for a day to help celebrate with them. So that's why Paul and I are making the 2 and a half hour drive out to Montauk today.

I stared out the window watching the trees roll by the car window thinking about everything under the sun.

"It'll be good to see the kids," Paul said glancing over at me. "Kat's like 11 weeks along right?"

"Yea and Connor and Sadria just celebrated their one year anniversary what 3 months ago?"

"Gosh that was fast," Paul stated taking it in, "I mean I only got them from their teen years on but that went fast I mean Percy's what 25 almost 26 and the girls just turned 24."

"Time flies." I agreed grabbing his free hand and resting our intertwined hands on the consul.

We pulled up to a new england style white house that Percy and Annabeth had rented for the week. I crawled out of the car along with Paul and went to the front door knocking on the black wood door.

The door flew open to reveal Annabeth. She had a big smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you came!" She exclaimed trowing her arms around us giving us each a hug. "Come inside everyones on the patio around the pool." She said ushering us inside.

The house they had rented wasn't huge but probably had about 3 bedrooms. It was decorated to a black, white, blue, and green color pallet, everything having to do with the ocean.

"So Percy picked this place then." I said smiling.

Annabeth laughed "That obvious huh?"

She lead us through the house to the back patio. She was bare foot with an indigo blue maxi dress on with white stripes and a cut out back. She had a long red necklace on and her wedding rings sparkled in the sun when we walked onto the patio.

All of the kids, were all sitting around a table under an umbrella that had an assortment of appetizers placed around.

So I guess they really aren't kids anymore considering their in their mid 20s but don't make me feel old and tell me that.

Percy was sitting at the head of the table farthest from me with an empty seat next to him, which where I assumed Annabeth had been sitting.

"hi Mom, Paul." Percy said getting up from his chair to hug us, "How are you?"

"Good I'm just so glad to see you." I told him.

"Here sit down and eat everyone brought some great food." Percy said gesturing to the table.

Paul and I took the two seats between Chris and Spencer. Around the table it went me, Paul, Spencer (Who was sitting at the head of the table opposite of Percy) Kat across from Paul, then Sadria across from me, She was next to Connor, then it went Max, Carter, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris then back to me.

grabbed one of the paper plates with a Hawaiian flower on it and loaded up on artichoke dip and crackers. Percy went inside with Max and came back out with pitchers of margaritas and John Dalys. I poured myself a big glass after that long car ride.

We all sat around the table catching up on everyone's lives. Annabeth, Carter, and Thalia had all gone inside to get the pasta salad and cold cuts Carter had bought.

They came back out with the food and we all dug in.

"So guys," Nico said between bites, "What did you get each other for your anniversary?"

Percy smiled, "Annabeth go first what did you get me?"

Annabeth took a sip of her John Daly "You see we weren't going to get each other any presents but we both know that wouldn't work out anyway so I got him a divers watch and a life proof case for his iPhone so we don't have to buy an iPhone every time Percy decides to make a spontaneous swim." Annabeth said smiling reprimanding Percy.

"Come on guys that only happened once." Percy complained.

"Twice." Everyone at the table responded having heard the story before.

"What did you get Annabeth?" Carter asked Percy.

Max cracked a smile and Nico started laughing.

I looked at the two confused.

"Well I got her a pair of diamond earrings." Percy said and Annabeth put her hair behind her ears to show off the show stopping diamond studs.

"OMG Annabeth those are gorgeous!" Carter said leaning over to get a closer look.

"Annnnnnd" Nico prodded.

"Um and" Percy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He got up out of his chair. "You see mom I'm not sure how your going to take this," He said taking off his shirt.

Hs trident tattoo lay visible on his chest for all to see but new ink was on his collar bone in black swirling letters Annabeth was written.

"Yea so I got this." Percy said.

"For the record I never asked for this." Annabeth said informing us.

"I like it honey." I said

I got a whole bunch of shocked stares across the table.

"Really?" He asked, "you aren't upset."

"Nah nothing you can do now would shock me." I said shrugging

"Okay good I was hoping you wouldn't freak out." Percy said breathing sigh of relief.

"Just no more tattoos promise me for a while." I told him.

"Pinky promise." He said smiling.

word count 1,120

Hey y'all soooo I promise no more tattoos for Percy! But I did get a concussion at cheerleading on wednesday and I can not look at screens till it's cleared and yes that includes computer screens so I will be updating as much as I can but I promise I am not abandoning this story:)

Please review and stay beautiful my readers

PS Annabeth's blue and white stripped maxi is on my profile

-Chloe:)


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't over the top but it wasn't minimal. They knew it was it the day the relator unlocked the door to the two bedroom apartment on the upper west side. It wasn't spacious but not small maybe 1200 square feet at the most but thats all 2 people needed. It had 1 bedroom and 2 baths with a large living room that had a connected patio where you could see the Hudson. It was on the corner of 76th and Broadway in the heart of the upper west side. It had the view and location for me and Annabeth's double sink vanity in the master bath and an office big enough for us to share.

We had walked into the apartment and had just known. By the time we were done looking through all the rooms we were sold. It was in the middle of our price point at 1.8 so that was a plus too. You see Annabeth and I had just graduated from college almost a year ago and I had been drafted to play for the Yankees in the MLB and Annabeth was climbing her way up the architectural world ladder and we could've afforded more but we didn't see a need for us to spend a lavish amount for our first apartment.

We made and offer the next day the full 1.8, no negotiation, we bought our first place together.

And today was the day we were moving in.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth call from down the hallway in our bedroom. "I can't find...oh wait never mind here it is."

I smiled to myself and reached down to grab another box from the kitchen floor and put it on the granite counter tops.

"K," I called back, "Carter, This says dish ware is this the only dish ware box or..." I called into the apartment hoping Carter could hear me.

She emerged from the living room carrying another box. "No, of course not you guys would have some problems if you only had one box of dishes."

"Right, I knew that."

She just rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her aero sweat pants taking a scissors and opening the box to unload the dishes. "Max, Spencer, and Nico are bringing the rest of the boxes upstairs right now, Thalias in the living room unwrapping the moving plastic from your couch, Kat and Annabeth are in your guy's room arranging furniture and Sadria, Connor, Sally, Paul, Clarisse, and Chris are coming throughout the day." She informed me.

"You all are life savers I hope you know that." I told her walking away towards my bedroom.

"We know." She called back.

I walked into mine and Annabeth's room, It was a 12 by 16 room with a floor to ceiling window straight in front of me on the furthest wall. The king bed on the wall to my left with a flat screen TV on the right wall. The bed was unmade but the blue and grey comforter lay on the floor along with the white sheets. Kat was putting the white fitted sheet on the bed. Annabeth was facing the floor to ceiling window with her back to me moving around the 2 white arm chairs we had bought to put in front of the window. She placed the blue throw pillows on the chairs and moved the coffee table in front of them adding accessories to the table too.

"Yeah know," I said leaning against the wall, "This may just have been one of my smarter ideas."

Annabeth turned around to face me. A piece of hair fell tot he side of her face from her top knot. She placed her hands on her hips and just just smiled.

"Who said this was your idea." She asked with a smile.

"I did cause it was." I told her walking over and placing my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest.

"What ever you say," She told me getting out of my grasps. "But we need to finish this today so get a move on." She said shoeing me out of the bedroom.

I could hear Kat and Annabeth giggling as I walked back to the living room, It was almost done. It had a 2 tone stripped grey rug on the floor with two grey sofas facing each other with light blue and light green throw pillows on them. Two grey and white patterned chairs say on either end of the sofas. There was a brown wood coffee table in the middle with a see-through glass top on it that had blue glass vases on it. White curtains hung on the floor to ceiling windows but they were pulled back to let in natural light. On one of the walls was a book shelf filled with different books and accessories and on the furthest wall was a brown wooden table with two white lamps and accessories with a bronze pattern art piece hung above the table. It looked really nice to say the least. Thalia sat on one of the chair with her legs crossed smiling.

"Oh yea I did good," She said standing up. "Your welcome." Thank you Thals it looks great." I said hugging her.

"I know" She said smiling.

When everything was done it looked great. The entire place had the white, brown, blue, grey, and green color scheme(Which I loved), and The dinning room had a tan wood table with a see-through glass top with white and tan stripped chairs with indigo plates and napkins, with indigo water and wine glasses and an indigo chandelier to top it all off.

"Kitchens done!" mom yelled into the apartment.

I walked into the kitchen to see almost everyone in there. It was long and narrow but not to narrow that it was claustrophobic. It had white and gray swirled granite with stainless steal appliances. Of course the Green and blue accents were placed accordingly around the counter top.

Annabeth, Thalia, Carter, and Kat walked into the kitchen and Annabeth gasped her hands flew to her mouth.

"Guys." She said at a loss for words. She walked over to the living room and dinning room and gasped again. "It's perfect."

"Thank you all so much." She said hugging all of them.

"Our pleasure." Spencer said "But how about we call for delivery and try out the dinning room." He said and my stomach growled in agreement.

We all laughed and Annabeth called for sushi delivery from Dean and Deluca and It was sooooo good.

We all sat around chatting and I looked around again. The place looked amazing and my favorite part was all the stuff. Everything was a combination between stuff from Annabeth's brownstone from high school, my dorm, stuff mom and Paul had gotten us and stuff we had bought together. It felt like we kept some of our past with the old stuff but the new stuff was a symbol for the future for Annabeth and me and I was so excited to see where our crazy lives would take us. Maybe the gods would give us a break, but knowing our luck probably not.

Hey y'all so this takes place lie the spring after they graduate so their about 23 this is like a year before they become immortal incase you couldn't place when this happens in their life. So please review and go read my BFFs story life as a royal demigod she's almost ready to start her sequel!

Stay beautiful my readers

Chloe


	26. Chapter 26

I sat in neutral lost in a sea of cars, red tail lights glowing back at me and turning all the snow on the side of the road a neon red color. I turned my seat warmer up one more notch to three and gave up on my horn. It was a normal Saturday night, well I guess not normal for me. I normally would be out for a drink with my friends, studying, or having dinner with Annabeth if she was in town. But sadly she was at Berkeley probably studying for an exam that was a month away. My mind raced with the project I had due on monday and I doubt my professor would give me another extension. Sports wouldn't get me out of this one I thought. You see I was a D1 athlete at NYU for swimming, football, and baseball, and I was pretty good at all three not trying to brag or anything. But the athletics excuse could only work for so long and it proved that this year, my junior year, my teachers were done with that excuse.

Now don't get me wrong I had every intention of doing that project tonight and tomorrow but when I got a phone call from Chiron on Friday morning saying that they were short staffed Friday and Saturday wondering if I could manage coming out to help out. Of course I accepted I loved camp and was looking for any excuse to go back and help but in the midsts of it forgetting my project due Monday.

So yea I'm screwed.

I was placing all of the text boxes onto my poster board in my head along with picking out the color scheme to catch my professors eye while steering through New York winter traffic and cussing out everyone. On a normal day it would tae me an hour and a half max to get back to Manhattan but since "one of the worst snow storms Manhattans ever seen," as the news people like to put it, decided to happen today my hour and a half ride was at three and the clock was still running being no where near Manhattan.

I hit the breaks hard as a large SUV cut in front of me. Lets just say I am very familiar with my horn and am not shy to use it.

My Maserati I was in was maybe not the best snow car but I still loved it my dad had gotten it for me as a late sixteenth birthday present and I loved it to pieces.

Annoyed with every soul that inhibited the cars around me but sick with blaming them for the snow I decided to turn on the radio to see if maybe something could get my mind occupied.

I turned on the radio and hit the seek button.

_Static, static, and more static. _

I mumbled Greek, Latin, and English curses under my breath. Blaming anyone who was in a five mile radius of me, I knew it wasn't any of their faults I just needed someone to blame.

I kept hitting seek with no luck when I came across a station I had never listened to before or had ever heard of. The announcers voice was dim and almost inaudible I leaned in keeping and eye on the road but turning up the volume to see if I could better enhance the sound. That's when I heard it.

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do..."_

My mind automatically released any earlier thought and a smile graced my lips. Blonde hair and gray eyes flashed in front of me blinding me for a moment in pure bliss. At some point in high school this had become Annabeth's and mine's song. It actually fit us right now, except she was in California not New York but minor difference. We had danced to this after we won the titan war and the giant so that was also a meaning to it. We had danced to it at prom and senior year Valentines Day. Any time I missed her I would play this song and her the same. The lyrics were written on the inside of both of our Mac Pros hers in blue sharpie mine in gray.

It was engraved in my heart in permanent ink right next to her name and I'm sure she'd say the same.

I thought about the last time I had seen, damn it had been 3 months. Of course we had Skyped like multiple times a week but I hadn't seen her in person in 3 months.

"_A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes, trains, and cars."_

We would find any way to get to each other no matter what it took.

"_Our friends will all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along cause we know that none of them have felt this way."_

I know all of our friends were madly in love and I hope that Spencer and Conner feel the same way I do about Annabeth with my sisters but I feel like that no one else in the world could feel the way Annabeth and I feel about each other. I mean there's no way we were way to crazy about each other.

"_That by the time we get through the world will never ever be the same and your to blame."_

No one's love could amount up to ours. We were a match literally made by Aphrodite.

The song came to an end and the traffic and the project weren't even on my mind anymore. I clicked the radio off on the touch screen monitor in the car and went to contacts. One part I loved about my car the touch screen that has a phone.

I scrolled through my contacts and landed on Wise Girl3

I clicked on it and hit call.

"Hey hun." I heard threw the phone on the 2nd ring.

"Hey babe how are you?" I asked her.

"Good just studying for my exam next month what about you?."

"_Called it." I thought._

"I went to camp to help out Chiron but now I'm stuck in traffic heading back to the city." I told her weaving in traffic.

"Aww I'm sorry babe but how was camp?" She asked I could hear her pencil moving on the other end writing down more of her home work.

I smiled

"Percy?" I heard her concerned voice on the other side, "You there?"

"Yea sorry but I think I need to talk to you later." I said pulling off the interstate I was somewhere near Brooklyn.

"Umm okay night?" She said confusion present in her voice.

I pulled up to LaGaurdia and hour later and walked into the terminal.

I walked up to the counter where a lady in a blue uniform was standing.

"Hi one ticket on the next flight to San Francisco." I told her.

"Well your in luck," She said typing on her computer. "The storms going to pass in an hour and the next plane to Frisco leaves in 2." She told me handing me a ticket.

About 6 am New York time but 3 am California time I pulled up to University of California Berkeley or Cal as the students call it. Annabeth lived in the Sorority house her sophomore and freshman year but now she was living in a dorm on campus.

I walked through campus looking for Washington dorm passing a few students on my way. I approached the building and walked inside and started looking for her room.

"26B, 26B." I mumbled looking at door numbers finally coming across 26B and knocked on the door.

I could hear mumbled cussing on the other side. I could see the lights int he room turn on through the cracks in the doors.

The door flew open to reveal Annabeth. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on Cal sweat pants with a goode swimming shirt.

A confused look crossed her face then turned to shock and then pure happiness.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" She yelled jumping up and throwing her arms around my neck and legs on m hips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I missed you to much." I told her giving her a peck on the lips.

I set her down and we went into her room. Her room mate had gone home to her parents for the weekend so we had some alone time.

We laid down in her queen bed together it was a little snug but fine. We tangled together and I fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat.

This is so worth failing this project, who needs history anyway, it already happened.


	27. Chapter 27

I pulled around a corner with a sharp turn. I was at work this morning in a meeting about a new skyscraper that we were building in midtown when my assistant came in and told me I had a call from Goode. It was the principal of Goode, I think his name was Mr. Jamstead, Saying that Kylie was failing 9th grade English.

I took another sharp corner into the Goode parking lot pulling my black Mercedes Benz G550 into a parking spot in the front of the building.

I walked up the stairs which proved to be a challenge in 4 inch stilettos but I made it to the top safely patting down my skirt and bloused and adjusting my necklace before going inside.

It must've been between periods or a break time because everyone at Goode was standing at the lockers in the hall. It was a sea of grey skirts and pants with red blazers. I maneuvered through the halls getting looks from some kids. _Where was this damn office?_

I stopped and looked around and spotted Brady with some guys over by the senor lockers I started walking over my heels clicking on the floor. I approached the boys and Brady spotted me. You see I knew Brady wouldn't yell at me for coming up in front of his friends especially since I had know most of the ones standing with him since thy were in kinder garden.

"Mom why are you here?" Brady asked.

"That's none of your business where's the principals office." I told him.

"You tell me why and I tell you where." He said trying to bargain with me.

"Or I can send your car to an impound lot." I said not missing a beat.

"Down the hall to the left." He said a little scared knowing I would actually do that.

"Thank you." I said just as Remi Dallas and Jade walked over.

"Mom why are you here?" Remi asked we officially had the attention of the entire school.

"Working out some stuff, but you too," I said pointing between Brady and Remi, "Need to rock paper scissors who takes Liam home because I have some stuff to do and Percy will forget."

"What about Kylie?" Remi asked.

"Don't worry about her." I said looking down the hall. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

I got a bunch of byes. I heard whispers going down the hall as I walked away.

_That's Mrs. Jackson she's Brady, Remi, Liam, and Kylie's mom. She's married to that former Yankee Percy Jackson. She looks so much like Remi. She looks so pretty and young. _

I just ignored them and walked into a room at the end of the hallway to the left labeled _Administration_.

I saw Kylie sitting outside the office labeled Principal.

"Lets go." I told her opening the door so she could enter and me to follow.

The office was filled with pictures from different school events and a whole bunch of Goode pride stuff. A man in his mid forties sat behind the desk and looked up when we came in.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson, Kylie." He said shaking our hands and motioning for us to take a seat. He had on tan slacks with a white button up and a blue patterned tie. He had light chestnut hair and a soft kind smile. He actually reminded me a lot of Paul.

"Now Mrs. Jackson I called you here today because Kylie failed her last English test and has dropped to a 59 in the class. I gave Kylie a shocked look she was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Has she ever mentioned having trouble with English to you or your husband." He asked me.

It took me a second to recover from F shock by I shook me head. "No she hasn't mentioned it ever."

"Okay so my piece of advice is too get her an English tutor, were only two months into second semester so there is time to pull it up to a B but if she wants an A it will be very hard but if she's dedicated she can."

"Oh she is going to be very dedicated." I said in a tone making sure Kylie knew it was time for her to step in.

"I'll try harder." she said not unenthusiastically but defiantly not dedicated sounded.

"How do we do this tutoring is it through the school or should we find one?" I asked him.

"We have a great set of tutors on campus that would love to work with her during study halls." He told me.

"Okay can I have my husband call tomorrow and set that up?" I asked.

"Yes definitely, and here is a folder of her last test along with the two before it if you two want to look it over." He said handing me a plain folder which I put in my grey Burkin.

"Thank you so much and we will be working on this." I said as we stood up to leave Kylie and I shaking his hand.

Kylie and I walked out of the office it had been a little over an hour since I arrived and everyone once again was out in the halls. They all must have been going to lunch because a few had lunch boxes.

I spotted Remi talking with some guy in a Varsity letter jacket and rolled my eyes. _If Percy was here he would be having a fit,_ I thought.

Remi caught me eye and saw me walking out with Kylie and I spotted Brady and Liam starring too. I looked over to Kylie and we walked by Carter and Max's daughters Blair and Diana. Kylie mouthed _Help me _as we walked by.

I got into the drivers seat Kylie in the passenger and we drove out of the parking lot on to the busy New York street.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

"I'm stupid what can I say." Kylie said looking out the window as the grey clouds opened up and water fell from the sky.

"Your not stupid and don't ever say that again, you are very smart you don't have it in you to be stupid.

"Really cause I may be half you and your brains but I'm half dad too."

I nodded she did have a point. "Honey your a very smart girl so theres got to be a reason your failing." I said, "Is there a cute boy in your class that's distracting you?" I asked

"No mom."

"Do you like the teacher?"

"Yes."

"Do you have trouble understanding the information?"

"No."

"Well it's something because its almost impossible to fail regular freshman english." I told her pulling up to a stop light. "I mean Liam's in honors English and he's doing fine."

The next thing I knew Kylie had opened her door and got out into the rain.

"KYLIE GET BACK IN THE CAR!" I yelled at her pulling over to the side letting all the honking cars behind me pass.

"What if I don't want to!" She yelled her black waves sopping wet plastered to her face in the pouring rain.

"This is not funny Kylie!" I yelled out the window, "Get in the car!"

She just ignored me and kept walking. I groaned and turned off the car taking off my shoes and leaving my handbag in the car. I opened the door getting out to go after her.

"Kylie stop walking away!" I yelled my blonde curls also now sopping wet my clothes soaked.

She didn't even look back but kept walking.

"KYLIE MESI JACKSON YOU STOP WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE RIGHT NOW AND WALK YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" I Yelled at her.

"Why!" She yelled turing around to face me. "So you can tell me how much of a disappointment I am!" How I will never be as smart as Liam, or as pretty as Remi, or as athletic as Brady!"

Each word cut deep how could she say that?

"I'm sorry that I made JV Cheer and JV Field Hockey and will probably make JV Lacrosse when Remi made varsity for all three sports her Freshamn year!" If it wasn't raining I would be able to see the tears run down her face. She hiccuped and continued. "I'm sorry I'm not on the head of schools list every semester like Liam, Brady, and Remi!"

She whispered something that any normal day I wouldn't be able to hear but I could read her lips. _I'm sorry I've disappointed. _

She just continued to look at the ground waiting for me to yell at her for ruining my hair, outfit, and make-up. Any normal day I would've said she was acting like a brat and needed to get back into the car but right in this moment I didn't do any of those things.

I hugged her.

I held onto her letting her cry in the pouring rain.

"Honey I don't resent you for not having a perfect GPA or not making varsity. Everyone's human you have to work towards goals and don't ever think that your dad and I aren't proud of you because we are so proud. Each of you guys are unique. Remi and Brady are athletic and smart and Liam is smart and nice but you are so social. You can talk to any person and make fiends with anyone and I admire you for that so much. And don't say your dumb because you make Bs and As in all other classes and we'll work on English together. I just sometimes forget that some subjects don't come as easily for some as they did for me. You are worth so much to me and Daddy don't you forget it." I whispered in her ear.

She hugged me tighter if possible.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Since you and Daddy are immortal what happens when we get older and die and you have more kids...I'm just worried you are going to forget me." She said hiccuping again.

I stood in shock. It had never crossed my mind before. Well of course I knew that I would have more ids eventually but I didn't think my kids would worry about being forgotten.

"Honey I will have more kids as time passes on but you four will always have such a special place in my heart Brady will always be my first baby and and Remi will always be my first girl and you and Liam will always be my little twins. And no matter how many babies I have you will always be the baby Kylie your dad and I could never ever forget any of you and you should never question that because we love you four so much there aren't even words for it."

I held her for a little longer not even noticing the rain but eventually we went a block down to a coffee shop to get some hot coca. The clerk gave us a funny look because we were wet with makeup probably running down our faces. We cozied up to the fire and Kylie told me all about this boy she liked, James Freebell, He was a sophomore in her history and movement for actors class. He played baseball and football with Brady and Liam and could sing really well. She told me that she wanted to go to FIT in New York to work in fashion when she was older but wanted to live in London when she was older.

I asked about the boy Remi was talking to in the hallway as we were walking out and she said his name was Andrew Samuels and he was a wide receiver on the football team and he played lacrosse and basket ball. Remi really liked him and he was in her english and math class but he hadn't asked her out yet.

We talked about what our spring break plans should be because it would be the last one as a family before Brady went to college and I heard all the gossip about all of my friends kids.

When we finally left it had stopped raining and we had dried off but we still looked like messes. We drove home singing to thrift shop by Macklemore and walked into the house laughing. Remi Brady and Liam were sitting around the kitchen island with Percy. Each had work spread out. I knew there was a huge calc test Brady was taking tomorrow which he was studying for. And Remi was taking her last SAT next weekend so she had he SAT prep book open. Kylie went up stairs to clean up. Percy and the kids sent me a curious look and I just smiled walking into mine and Percy's room to change. Maybe we were doing something right.

Hey y'all so this may be my favorite chapter yet! Please review and tell me if this was your favorite so far or if not which one has been your favorite:)

~Stay Beautiful My Readers~

-Chloe


	28. Chapter 28

It was a strange feeling. you know when you invest so much time and effort in to something and then its all of the sudden it's done and everyone has that weight lifted from their shoulders. But yet something seems weird, not bad, but different. That's basically the only way to describe the Argo II on the way back to camp from Rome.

Me, coach Hedge, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were the only ones aboard, the other Greeks and Romans had found other ways back. I sat up on the upper deck over looking the lower deck and farther out the sea. Both my hands gripping the rail and my raven black hair blowing back in the wind. The deck was quite, only wind could be heard along with my heartbeat. I leaned my head back closing my eyes and taking in the salty breeze. It gave me power, strength, and a sense of home so far away from my actual home.

I knew the others were below deck in the rec. room probably eating and celebrating. But yet a sadness hung in the air. How many had we lost the count hadn't been finished when I last heard so their would be no way to know till the Argo II landed safely back at camp, but I could already tell you that too many had been lost for this cause. Friends ding in front of me stabbed threw the heart with swords or attacked by a hellhound left to die in a cold alone battle field. War raging on around them, their life flashing before their eyes them never graduating high school, finding love, or having a family and I felt some what responsible.

Now I know theres nothing I could've done and they died fighting for a cause but I feel like, why wasn't it me? I've escaped death so many times its almost unfair. I had saved myself and my friends so many times from the cold, tightening grip of death it was almost illogical. it's not like I wanna die I would much rather prefer to live and live safely for that matter but yet the question always rings through my skull like nails on a chalk board repeating, _Why them and not me? _

I had my eyes glued to the horizon I almost didn't notice the blonde beauty walk up next to me and grip the rail with her hands leaning forward and taking a look around.

"Mr. Party Pooper wanna come down the rec. room with us, were eating dinner soon?" She asked nudging my arm and smiling. "What are you even doing up here anyway?"

Her blonde hair was down and blowing in the wing. The sun was setting on the Atlantic and the orange, red, and yellow sky reflected back on her golden hair and skin. She looked prettier than Aphrodite herself, I leaned over and brushed a curl back so her full profile was in view to me. She continued to look out on the horizon her eyes a light sparkling grey but I knew she was waiting for an answer.

"Needed to clear my head Iv'e just been thinking about a lot." I told her nudging her slightly back.

She looked me in the eyes, us both resting our fore arms on the rail leaning forward. It was some weird power we had on each other. Just by looking in each others eyes we could read each other's emotions. Maybe it was because we had been battle partners for so long or maybe it was that we kept no secrets but whatever it was she was using it right now to decipher me like a puzzle.

"Don't feel bad it's not your fault Percy." She told me leaning in and cupping my face.

I closed my eyes taking in the heat from where her palms rested on my cheek and the sparks on my ears from where her fingers brushed. "Why not me? Why not me Annabeth?"

"You can't regret living," She told me bringing me closer to her "Obviously you weren't meant to go."

"And they were?" I asked in a tone harsher than I meant for it to come out.

"We can't know why bad things happen Percy, we can only accept that they happened and keep going." She told me in a stern yet caring, passionate voice. "we can't go back and change the past but we sure as hell can't let it affect the future."

I leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft, slow, and loving. She always knew the right things t say to me at the right time.

I pulled back and she hugged me. Sometimes I forgot what it was like to be in a pure state of bliss, You know those moments were nothing could be ruined. Those few seconds that you would never forget as long as you lived.

We pulled apart and we looked back out over the railing, I wrapped my arms around her from behind. We nuzzled together and watched the sky go from a peach to a fire red and then a citrus yellow. Eventually the sun disappeared in the Atlantic and the cold dark night consumed the sky. The wind was always worse when your on water compared to land but at night the air became really cool. I could feel Annabeth shiver in my arms and I realized both her and I were in shorts.

I leaned down and whispered through her hair into her hair. "You think everyone still down there?"

She flipped to face me but still was encased in my arms. "Of course Leo down their it's probably a party now that will rage into the early morning hours." She told me and broke loose from my embrace grabbing my hands and leading me below deck to were all of our friends were all eating and celebrating our great win. I stopped Annabeth right before we got into the room and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked.

I smiled at her she was so beautiful. "I love you so much and you deserve to hear that every minute, of every, hour of everyday." I kissed her quickly again.

She smiled into the kiss and I just prayed that we would get a break after this.

AN Hey Y'all so there may be 2 chapters out tonight so watch out for that:)

~Stay Beautiful my Readers~

-Chloe


	29. Chapter 29

"Yes I want the white marble not the grey granite." I said to my project manager while grabbing the apple cutter from the drawer in the kitchen and cut the apple. Perfect crisp slices came out and I put them in a ziplock.

"Yup yup that's exactly right can we start construction tomorrow?" I asked walking to the pantry my heels clicking on the floor I grabbed the bread and set it on the table slicing in and adding lettuce, provolone, and salami to the loaf and put it in another ziplock then closing the blue lunch box.

"Okay I'll be in the office in the hour and we can discuss that then, K bye." I hung up the phone as Percy walked into the kitchen, Remi was sitting on his hip.

Today was Brady's first day or preschool so everyone was going to say bye and then I was going to work and Percy would stay with the kids and Carter would come over with hers later.

"The twins are up." He told me giving me a kiss and set Remi in her height chair. She was in a pink and white knit dress with a pink barrette pinning her short curly blonde hair.

"K I packed Brady's lunch it's sitting on the counter." I told Percy as Brady ran down the stairs.

"Mommy mommy mommy! I'm ready!" Brady said jumping with excitement. He had on a green polo with a jacket and jeans.

"Yes you are look at how good you look." I said pushing his black raven hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to go get the twins and dad is going to get you breakfast and then we will take you to preschool." I told Brady who ran to the island and Percy lifted him up and set him on his booster in the island chair giving him a plate of blue chocolate chip pancakes.

"They're in the pack and play." Percy called to me as I walked up the stairs

"K" I yelled back walking into the twins rooms. It had a pink and blue color scheme, we decided to go standard instead of the green and blue like we did for Brady and the coral and orange with hint of turquoise like we did for Remi.

I looked into the pack and play to see the twins playing in there with their teething rings.

"Come here my babies I said grabbing the car seats and putting them in flipping up the handles and walking down the stairs. Percy was by the door putting a coat on Remi Brady trying to reach the door handle. Percy put Remi on his hip and took one of the carriers from me and I opened the door with my free hand Brady running out to the escalade and opening the back door and crawling in. I walked around to the other side to open the back door and put Liam's car seat in and buckled Remi in.

I walked back over to the passenger door crawling in Percy handing me my handbag and climbing in the drivers seat and pulling out on to the road.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him admiring the fall day that was in full swing outside the window.

"Feeding the twins when I get home and then Carter and Thalia are coming over with her girls so I can go to the gym to work out for a few hours," Percy said turning onto Amsterdam Ave. "what about you?"

"Finalizing an apartment building today so it can go into construction soon but if around 1 you aren't busy and Carter ant Thalia have the girls swing by and I was thinking lunch at Thedora's." I told him smiling.

"Sounds perfect to me." Percy said pulling into the preschool parking lot.

We got out of the car Percy and I each with a carrier and Remi holding my free hand my handbag resting on my shoulder. Percy opened the door for us and Brady ran in and down the hall.

"It's room four honey." I yelled after him.

Teachers all stood outside their doors with a table of name tags and smiles plastered on their faces.

We found room four and a women about my age with brown straight hair warm tan skin and green eyes was standing outside the door.

"Hi there what's your name?" She asked Brady getting down to eye level with him.

"Hi I'm Brady Jackson." Brady responded with a big grin

She stuck out her hand. "Well Brady I'm Ms. Franklin and heres your name tag and go play in the toy area as we wait for all the other kids okay?"

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically and ran in the door but he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and ran back throwing his arms around me. "I'll see you later K mommy?"

I smiled at him fighting back tears threatening to come. "Yea I'll see you after." I told him and the he hugged Percy and ran in the room.

"First child?" Ms. Franklin asked me with a smile.

"That obvious?" I said chuckling fighting tears.

"They grow up quick got hang on when you can." She said and walked into her classroom.

I thought threw that walking out to the car me carrying Liam, Percy ahead of me carrying Kylie holding Remi's little hand.

We buckled the kids in and got in the front her words still ringing in my ears.

"Hey Percy."

"Yea?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"How about I don't go to work today and hang out with you, the girls, and Liam?"

"You sure? I got it under control if your worried about something." He told me.

"No I just want some quality time with you guys." I told them.

When I got home I changed out of my pencil skirt and blouse putting on sweat pants and a tank top putting my hair up in a bun.

I went into the living room where Percy had Dora on the TV. Remi was drawing with crayons filling in a picture of Ariel. Percy had the twins on a blanket and was playing with them.

I sat down next to him and picked up Kylie grabbing Spot the dog book and reading it to her. She would point out the dog on every page making sure I didn't miss it. Remi and I made lunch and I did a puzzle with Liam. By 3 PM We went to go pick up Brady and he was practically buzzing in his seat on the way home. These was one of those days that I would probably never forget.

Not my favorite but I thought It was cute:) also read my BFF Irishgreekgirl story Life as a royal demigod in NYC and please make my day and review:)

~Stay beautiful my readers~

-Chloe


	30. Chapter 30

I sat in my office finishing up on some sketches. I was almost done shading when my assistant Courtney walked in. She was about 22 only 2 years younger then me and was about 5'6. She was really pretty with tan skin and straight brown hair.

"Annabeth you've been working on that sketch for hours it's a Friday night go home to your fiance." She said leaning against the door.

I glanced at the clock it read 6:30. "I wasn't planning on leaving till seven." I told her.

"Annabeth," She walked to the closet getting my coat and handbag, "go home this sketch doesn't need to be done till Thursday next week.

I looked up at her closed the sketch book. I logged off my iMac on the desk. I got up and took my coat from her slipping it on over my pencil skirt and blouse and then wrapping my scarf around my neck. Taking my handbag from Courtney we walked to the elevator our stilettos clicking on the marble floors.

We took the elevator down from the top floor all 75 from where my office was located.

Courtney texting on her phone smiled and her face lit up.

"Someone special?" I asked.

"Just this guy I've been talking to he asked me to dinner tomorrow." Courtney said showing me the text.

"That should be fun." I said

"What about you?" She asked, "You and your fiance have any plans?"

"Probably will order some Chinese food and watch the bachelor that we recored." I told her, "Nothing special."

"Those are always the best dates though, when your in you sweats hair up and you can talk about anything." Courtney said as we stepped off the elevator.

We walked outside the late November air chilling our skin. We waited for our cars to be pulled up front. My black Range Rover was brought up followed by her red copper convertible.

"I'll see you Monday at nine you have a meeting with some new potential clients." Courtney said getting into her car.

"Okay thank you enjoy your weekend." I told her getting into my car turning on the heat and my seat warmer.

I pulled out into the stop and go New York traffic and was home in about 15 mins.

I walked into the lobby waving to the attendant behind the desk getting in the elevator going up stairs to our apartment.

I unlocked the door locking it behind me and placing my handbag and keys on the counter in the kitchen. Percy wasn't home yet but he probably met one of our friends or something.

I walked into our bedroom shedding off my coat and placing it on the bed I noticed a note on the night stand.

Went out to pick up something be back soon. Order my usual from the Chinese place and when I get back we can watch the bachelor:)

Percy3

I went into my closet peeling off my clothes and putting on Yankee's sweat pants with one of Percy's CHB shirt. I pulled my long curly blond hair into a high bun and took all my make up off. I slipped on my uggs and went into the living room lighting the fire and getting some blankets from the linen closet. I called the Chinese food place and they said they would deliver it in about forty-five minutes.

I grabbed a sketch pad off the dinning room table and sat on the couch and started sketching a new building. About ten minutes later I heard keys unlock the door and someone enter, I set down my pencil and closed the sketch book.

"Annabeth." Percy called into the apartment.

"In the living room." I called back playing with my engagement ring that sparkled in the fire light.

Percy walked into the living room in sweat pants and a Yankees tee shirt. He sat down next to me and snuggled with me.

"How was your day at work?" He asked pulling the blankets over both of us.

"Same as usual but I almost finished my new sketch." I told him

"That's great but I have a surprise for you." He said leaning over the couch to grab something.

I smiled at him. "why'd you get me something?"

"Do I need a reason to buy a beautiful girl a beautiful thing like this." He said pulling out a red Cartier ring box opening it to reveal a yellow gold ring. It was from their Love collection with the screws on it and in place of one of the screws was a diamond. I stared at it for a moment then kissed Percy.

"Thank you I love it" I said pulling back him slipping it on my right ring finger.

"I saw it in the window of the Cartier store today as I was walking by and I thought you'd like it so I went inside and the lady said it was part of their LOVE collection and I knew it was perfect for you." He smiled taking my hand into his.

I leaned in and kissed him again, we then snuggled up on the couch and watched the bachelor with our Chinese food and in our sweat pants. It wasn't fancy but it was perfect for us.

"Mom!" Kylie yelled up the staircase. "Are you ready to go?!"

I put on my nude lipstick, flicking my hair over my shoulder, and grabbing a handbag. I walked down the stairs to see my family all standing in the front entry. Remi had a red short dress on. It was a lace dress with long lace sleeves and a see through back and sides. She had her new Kate spade messenger bag(That she was obsessed with) on and black pumps.

Brady had on a light pink button up with dress pants and shoes. Percy was wearing the same except with a blue shirt.

It was Liam and Kylie's fifteenth birthday today so they picked a restaurant and we went out to eat. Liam had on a red button up with dress shoes and Kylie had on a blue high low dress with black wedges and a black clutch.

"So did we decide where were going?" I asked

"Theodora." Kylie said and all of us loaded into the car

We got a table at the back of the restaurant and ordered our food came and we ate up. Before our dessert came we decided to do presents. They both got some clothes a new watch for Liam along with a mitt he wanted.

"Okay the last present." I said handing a small box wrapped in birthday paper.

Kylie gave a skeptical look but took the box. Remi flashed a smile to me.

She carefully took off the wrapping paper to show a red cartier ring box.

She gasped and opened the box to reveal a yellow gold cartier love ring just like mine.

When Remi turned fifteen we decided to get her one and now we had gotten Kylie on her fifteenth birthday.

I took the ring and slid it on her finger. "Now the three of us," I said grabbing Remi's hand and putting it on the table next to mine and Kylie's, "will have matching rings forever."

We got the cake for dessert but nothing I think could ever top that ring. That night I went into her room to say goodnight and I found her asleep on her chair in the corner the ring box grasp in her hand. I took the box and set it on the table and kissed her forehead. "Happy fifteenth my baby." and I closed the door behind me.


	31. Chapter 31

I stirred in my sleep, sun getting through a place the curtains were not covering shining in on my face. I groaned and flipped to face in reaching out my arms seeking the warm chest of Percy but grasping nothing but cool open air. I opened my eyes a little seeing the covers thrown back on Percy's side of the bed and the dent in the mattress from where he was laying. I sat up and looked at my clock on the night stand, 7:30, damn why did I wake up so early?

I decided to forget the missing Percy and curl back up with the warm comforter on our bed, anyway when were out here in the Hamptons on sundays he sometimes goes out onto the porch to watch the sound.

I convinced my self this was the case and curled up into the warm bed.

That's when I felt a few giant boulders land on me.

It shook me pretty good.

I shot straight up to see our black lab _ and our yellow lab _ sitting on my legs. All four of my kids then entered my room. Kylie had a platter in her hand that had hat looked like breakfast. Brady had the morning paper and Remi and Liam had some magazines. Kylie placed the tray down on the bedside table and gave me a hug.

"Happy mother's day mom." She said.

I felt o bad _I _had forgotten it was mother's day. But it only took me a few seconds to recover.

"Aww thanks kids." I said hugging each of them. "Where's your dad?"

"Coming!" I heard Percy call from some where in the house.

He came into our room in sweat pants and a T-shirt with a hoodie on. He was carrying our yorkie toy dog Giggy in one hand and cards and presents in the other. Our king charles cavalier Lady was in tow behind him he placed Giggy on the bed and gave me a kiss.

"Morning Doll." He said.

"Morning hun." I said back as he handed over the cards and presents. Everyone crawled into mine and Percy's king size bed and we opened presents and cards. I got all nice cards from my kids and a pair of Ugg dakota slippers and some red wine glasses. I also got a personalized sketch book for work. But my favorite present was a picture frame was one with two pictures. The first picture was of Brady and me when he was first born and the next one over was at his high school graduation that we went to last week. I hugged them each and they told me to pick what I wanted to do. I thought for a while.

"This."

"what do you me?" Liam asked.

"I just want to sit here with you guys and look through some photo albums and talk for a while."

So Percy snuggled with me and we all flipped through some photo albums and watched some home movies, it was the best Sunday I have had in a while.


	32. Chapter 32

I sat in the back of the Rolls Royce. I let out a slow puff of smoke getting rid of my almost gone cigarette out the window and lighting up a new one. I was going back to the house from taking a drive around New York. Having nothing to do there I never left the car I just had my driver Charlie drive in a mindless labyrinth of roads for a while letting each cigarette burn to a stub flicking it out the window and lighting a new one. I knew it was a bad habit, I had just picked it up within the past 7 years but I could never die. My immortal lungs felt no harm to smoke filing them. So I had as many as I wanted.

I watched the water of the Atlantic as we drove down the road. The sound had a mist laying over the top but still was beautiful. I looked to the empty seat on my right and grabbed the news paper on it. September, 4 2073. I sighed flipping through the mindless articles. All that was in the news now was about the fall of the American economy. About 3 years ago the Economy was striving. But one day that all changed, Americans were thrown into chaos and now people were either living in poverty or extreme riches. Percy and I had been smart a while back and invested wisely so we were fine but all you saw in the papers now were false hopes of the economy rising soon even though everyone knew that we would not see that for a while.

I sighed throwing the paper into the empty seat as we pulled up to the large gates a cursive J written in the metal bars keeping us away from the world. Charlie pulled out around front opening my door to let me out I thanked him and walked inside.

The cold marble floor echoed as I walked into the house, butlers and maids walking around the house cleaning it. I placed my coat on a chair and headed up the stairs each step echoing in the large house.

I walked into mine and Percy's room headed to the back where my closet was. I opened the double doors to the large two story closet. In the middle of the first floor was a table, I put my gloves on that and then headed up the spiral staircase to the second floor which overlooked the first. I pealed off each piece of clothing as I walked along the built ins. I ran my fingers along my self of silk robes and then grabbed my favorite blue silk robe I tied it around me. I then grabbed a silk scarf tying it into my hair.

I walked down the stairs and out of the closet the cool floors feeling colder without shoes. I saw the house manager Will.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson, How was your drive in the city?" He asked.

"Fine thank you, have you seen my husband?" I asked.

"In his study I believe m'am." Will said and I thanked him going down the stairs to the first floor.

I walked through the living room and kitchen then to the large mahogany doors of Percy's study I opened the doors. The entire study was a beautiful mahogany from the desk to the built-ins. Now don't get confused Percy doesn't actually do work in here, he mostly sits at his desk on the ipad 6 and occasionally flips through books.

He was sitting at his desk feet up looking at some maps. I laid on one of the leather sofas, my elbow resting on the arm rest hand propping up my head on my temple.

"How was the city doll?" Percy asked looking up at me.

"Busy as usual." I said.

"Well at least it's consistent." He said getting up to grab another map from a shelf. He wore tan dress pants and a white button up, his tie lay forgotten on his desk.

I got up walking to a book built in. I ran my finger along the spines of the books till it landed on one I pulled it out and flipped to a page. It was a photo album. It was a picture of Brady in a height chair with me cleaning cheerios off his face.

I closed the book placing it back in the shelf. A lone tear rolled down my face but I brushed it off quickly before Percy saw. How old were my kids now? In the there 60s? Gods I missed them.

I sat down on the couch again. I felt like the world was closing in on me. I was drowning on land. How much longer could I do this? I must have had a troubled look on my face cause Percy set down the maps and came over and held me I put my head on his chest.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"What do you mean love?" He asked stroking my hair.

"This." I said getting up quickly leaving him on the couch.

"This life." I said motioning around the room.

"Were all alone in this big house with no one else." I said still standing and him still sitting.

"Our kids our grandparents, our friends are great grandparent if not dead, and neither of our parents are alive." I told him us still in the same positions.

"We can't have any mortal friends cause then we would have to tell them our secret." I said voice breaking.

"And gods forbid we have anymore kids now cause they will just grow up and we'll have to leave again."

"And it's just going to be you and me alone in this house forever." He stayed silent.

"You seriously can't be okay with that." I said.

He stood up quickly grabbing me by the arms.

"Then tell me what you want I'll give you the world I want you just to be happy." he said sadness in his eyes.

Tears brimmed my eyes. "That's the thing there is nothing you can do."

"This is my fault." He said letting go of me pacing running his finger through his hair, "I should've never made you immortal too, that was my burden to bear not yours and I dragged you down with me."

"You didn't drag me down I agreed, I'm the one who drank the potion." I reminded him.

"But your unhappy. " He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"And you aren't?" I asked him.

"I am but...I don't know what to do Annabeth." He told me the look of complete hopelessness on his face.

"I don't either." I whispered.

_Where do we go from here?_

_Where do we go from here?_

_I threw some rocks up at your window_

_I broke some rocks right through your window_

Both chapter 31 and 32 are new chapters.


	33. Chapter 33

I grabbed a plate from the counter putting some blue cookies on the plate and getting two glasses and filling them with milk as I was walking up the stairs my Mom came around the corner.

"Im going to the store and should be back in an hour hour and a half."

"Okay." I mumbled through the cookie in my mouth.

My mom just chuckled and smiled. "Paul will be home around seven but I'll be home before him. And make sure you finish your homework and tell Annabeth the same." She yelled walking out the door.

I walked up the stairs swallowing the cookie and opening the door. Annabeth sat at my desk face buried in her advanced calculus homework. Her blond princess curls fell in her face. The only makeup she had on was the stuff left over from school. she had on her Goodie uniform skirt and blouse her jacket and tie lay forgotten on a chair in front of the window.

"I come baring food." I said setting down the plate of cookies in front of her and giving her a glass of milk. Her still facing the desk looked up at the cookies and milk I put my chin on her shoulder, the smells of lavender and lemons flooding my nostrils.

I spun the desk chair around so she was facing me.

"Well hi there." She said smirking at me and I was a goner, She had me wrapped around her finger.

I leaned in and kissed her it started out sweet and caring but because heated and lustful. I reached down and picked her up my lower arms hands on her but and thighs she wrapped her legs around my waist and I led us over to the bed.

About ten minutes later our shirts lay forgotten on the floor somewhere and I was on top of her when the door to my bedroom opened.

"Percy the store was closed cause they lost power from the rain..OH MY GODS!" mom yelled shielding her eyes.

"Mom you need to knock." I said handing Annabeth her shirt and we blushed feverishly.

"Percy." my mom said eyes still covered. "Come down stairs for a second.

"Okay" I said sighing and following her down the stairs.

"What was that!" she yelled in a whisper tone so Annabeth couldn't hear.

"Is this what you do when I leave you two home alone?!"

"Well I mean sorta..." I said trailing off rubbing the back of my neck looking down.

She crossed her arms. "Percy you know I love Annabeth but take it slow your seniors in high school you don't need ot be having sex right now."

I almost laughed a little and she must have saw it too.

"And even if you have," She added, "It doesn't need to be a regular thing enjoy being young you don't want to have a baby at 18 and have that screw everything up."

"Mom we know what were doing we're not stupid!" I yelled. How could she believe I was that irresponsible?

"In just don't want you to screw up your life you have athletic scholarships and Annabeth is getting scholarships too and I don't want you to have to stop your life because of a baby." She said.

"Mom we're going to get married someday we can do what ever we want!" I told her.

"Woah woah woah." She said putting her hands up shaking her head. "Slow down honey, cause one day your going to look back on these times and want it back. I don't doubt that you two could get married but for now your 18 enjoy it. You won't get married for a while just enjoy now." she said to me.

I shook my head agreeing with her.

"Now why don't you and Annabeth go see a movie or something." She said shooing me up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs to my room Annabeth was back at the desk doing her homework again.

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure are you in trouble." She asked turning around to face me.

"Nah we talked about it, but lets go to that movie." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs and out the door to my car.

I cut the steam down on the last white rose in the pile placing it into the vase. I lifted the vase and set it on the dinning room table admiring my work. All in the bouquet were white flowers but each a different type, orchids, lilies, and roses being some of the few.

_Not to shabby I thought. _

I walked into the kitchen and took some Champaign out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. Walking to the cabinets I pulled up the bottom of my dress allowing some leg movement so I could get onto the granite to reach the Champaign glasses. I set down the glasses but then tried to face the problem of getting down in a skin tight dress and 4 inch pumps. I reached out over the gap space between the place I was and the island. I was in a downward dog yoga position between the counter and island.

"Annabeth?"

flipped my head up my hair flying in all directions. Sally, Paul, and Percy stood there staring at me like I was crazy.

"What ya doing?" Percy asked.

"Ya know doing yoga in the kitchen." I said "In four inch heels."

Percy walked over. "Give me your hand."

"No Percy I can get down myself." I said shooing him away.

"No Annabeth you can't, let me help you." He said.

" I got it! I got it! I got it!" I said as Percy grabbed me around the waist lifting me to the ground as I flailed my legs.

He set me down and I straitened up brushing the shirt of my dress with my hands and fixing my hair.

"Sally, Paul, How are you guys doing?" I said hugging them. Percy stood off to the side trying to contain his laughter."

"Were good how about you?" She said smiling setting down a plat of blue cookies.

"Were doing well." I said grabbing the Champaign glasses and pouring all of us a glass.

I took a sip "Been going to yoga as I can see." Paul said causing me to chock on my champaign for a second.

"Of course gotta keep this one prepped for the season." I nodding my head in Percy's direction and Sally and Paul laughed.

"Well Paul you wanted to go to that movie?" Percy asked

Paul checked his watch. "yea we should go now."

Percy walk over to the key rack and grabbed the keys to his maserati off the hanger chugging his champaign and setting the glass down on the counter.

"We'll be back in like 2 hours loves." Percy said kissing his mother's cheek then giving me a peck on the lips before him and Paul walked out the door.

Sally watched them leave and turned back to me and smiled. "Can I see your new bedroom?" She asked.

"Of course I said walking with her down the hallway to Percy and mine's bedroom. I pushes open the double doors and we walked in. When we first moved in a few months ago we had all the rooms furnished but some of the custom furniture had just arrived recently.

"wow!" Sally said.

The color pallet was still the same of grey, blue, and white. but the giant white fabric head board with blue and grey detailing had come in and was up and two white chairs with patterned grey and white pillows sat in front of the floor to ceiling window. And the coffee table in front of the chairs that was made of light brown logs was no there.

"It's perfect Annabeth." Sally said.

"It fit us right now I said as we sat down in the two chairs and looked out the window over Manhattan.

"But." I said turning to face Sally a gleam in my eye. " I think in a few years we'll have at least one kid and we can get a brownstone and I can use my architecture expertise and fit it up to our liking and I'm thinking we stay around this area cause we love the restaurants and family stuff..."

"Hold on wait wait wait Annabeth." Sally said shaking her head.

I stop talking and sat back surprised.

"Just slow down." Sally said shaking her head. "because you are going to miss this."

"Miss what?" I asked.

"This, just being the two of you, yes one day you do want a family and I want grandkids but enjoy this now. This isn't going to last long and you want to enjoy every minute of it." Sally said. I nodded and looked around. I guess i would miss this when It was gone.

"MOMMMMMMMY" Liam yelled out from his height chair.

"No No No" I said begging with him, "Mommy is upstairs getting herself and the girls ready please eat your cheerios." I said to him.

"NO Daddy." He said throwing the bowl of dry cheerios to the ground.

Oh the terrible twos.

As I cleaned the floor I heard a scream and a a loud bang.

"Brady!" I yelled running to the living room cheerios forgotten.

I went into the the living room to see a lamp broken on the floor with Brady running to the next table to find his next lamp victim.

"Oh no no no!" I said running after him and scooping him up taking him to the kitchen screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN." He screamed and yelled.

I lied maybe it's the terrible fours.

Annabeth came down the stairs chasing Remi Kylie on her hip.

"Stop right now Remi Scottland." Annabeth yelled after her.

"Make me." Remi said running away.

Annabeth fumed and grabbed her arm with her free hand leading her to a chair at the island and sitting her down. Then she put Kylie in her height chair and walked to the other side of the island and put her hands in her face.

"Mommy?" Brady said. "Do you love us?"

"Do you want the truth because right now honestly..." She started.

"Annabeth." I warned her before she said something she would regret.

"Yes I love you very much but sometimes..." She said.

"Annabeth." I said.

The doorbell rang and all four of the kids screamed in unison. I thought Annabeth and I were going to lose it.

"OKAY NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" I yelled walking to the door and opening it to find my mom.

"Hi honey is this a bad time?" She asked holding a bottle of red wine.

"NO! totally come in." I said taking the wine debating on drinking the whoel thing there and then.

I lead her into the kitchen.

"NANA!" the kids yelled.

"Hi babies." she said kissing each of them.

"Honey how are you?" She said to Annabeth.

"Surviving." Annabeth answered with a smile hugging Sally.

"Why don't you two go into the living room and talk and i'll call the nanny." Annabeth said and I lead my mom into the living room with the wine of course.

I poured three glasses and my mom and I talked.

"So the kids are rambunctious." She said smiling.

"I sometimes wish we would've spaced them out in age cause having four kids under five is draining." I said.

"And who's fault is that." Sally said smiling.

"Ew mom were not getting into that I'm a grown man." I said.

"Okay Okay but you know what I'm saying." She said."Any big plans."

"Well Remi starts Preschool soon." I said.

"That's so exciting! Sam place as Brady?" She asked.

"Yup, It will prepare them well for school and we have Brady starting to play sports I mean he needs to be the sportsman in high school." I said smiling thinking of my son's potential.

"That's exciting!" She said almost jumping in her seat.

"Yea and Annabeth is teaching the kids a little ya know so they have an idea of what their doing before they go to school." "We just can't wait to get past this stage have them grow up a little and be able to be cool and collected with them." I said and she shook her head.

"Honey slow down." She said. "Enjoy this now cause you will never have your kids at this age again these are special times. You are shaping these kids to become great adults and these moments make that." She said. "You need to slow down sit back breathe and enjoy cause this will be gone in the blink of an eye."

I smiled at her. "You know your the best?" I asked.

"Oh of course." She said smiling kissing my cheek.

"I can't wait to get away from these annoying people!" Liam said in the passenger seat next to me.

"Same." Kylie said from the back seat.

I had to drive them to school today cause their car was in the shop and Percy had to take the other car to work.

"Well your seniors and your almost done just got to get through this." I said stopping at a stop light.

"I talked to Remi the other day on Skype and she said college is so much better then high school people don't try and get in your business." Kylie said.

"So did Brady." Liam said.

"It's just everyone needs to now all the drama 24/7 and I'm sick of it." Kylie said.

"And I want the freedom and if don't like someone were on a large campus and I don't need to see them." Liam said.

"I feel you bro." Kylie agreed.

"And then I'll go to med school you are going to fashion school and we can be who ever we want to be." Liam said.

"And I can be a model and a magazine editor someday and you can be a surgeon."

"Okay." I said.

"Hold on, slow down, These are some of your best years you may not believe me now but you will miss this." I said throwing them off guard. "These years go by in what feels like minutes and you may feel like you don't want to be here but in a few years you will give anything to go back to the stress free world of your youth so enjoy it."

"Sorry mom didn't mean to make you upset." Liam said.

"No i'm not upset I just want you to know that you need to enjoy it. I said as we pulled up to the school door.

"We will mom don't worry we're just being complainy." Kylie said getting out of the car.

"Love you" The twins yelled back.

Love you too!" I said as I watched my two youngest walk into school.


End file.
